Internet Meetings
by kaitlyn99
Summary: Sonny moves to Hollywood and discovers things aren't always what they seem to be. Chad is her internet boy, but she has no idea. Will they find out? What'll happen? Is one of her own friends helping her ex hurt her? Find out and read! (I'm not good at summaries.. but please read and review! I think it has potential. Thanks!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey guys. I'm here with a new story. This one is kinda what happened to me :p haha well I hope you like it. I'll probably (this is not for sure, cause I don't know) But i might also be posting this story on camp rock too, just with the different names of characters..anyways! I wanna know how many of you guys ACTUALLY read this author note..so at the end of your review say "IM A DONUT AND I LIKE IT!"..but only if you wanna ;p or are you to CHICKEN my beautiful readers 3 READ ON.

Chad: Yea yea, let's get this over with. I have some REAL acting to do..Kaitlyn does not own, never has owned, never will.

Me: T^T B-but Chhhaaddd...

Chad: Shut it..you stole my last cookie..go away! Go write...

Me: Fine..hmph..well then..Read ooonn!

* * *

**SONNYS POV**

"Oh c'mon Sonny! This is THE party of the year..You HAVE to go.." My friend, Tawni, went on. I just shook my head for the thousandth time and rolled my eyes at her.

"You know I don't party..Well not like that anyway. Those party's always get too crazy. I'm just gonna to stay home and relax. Plus..My mom doesn't want me going out anyway. It would be passed curfew."

"Ugh. Your such a fuddy duddy. Fine..Don't come. But when everyone at school is talking about it, don't come running to me asking me what went on." My annoying, lovable friend finished, walking off.

I sighed and walked to my locker, twisting the lock and heaving it open. I put all my books away and grabbed my bag, walking out the school doors to freedom. I walked to my KIA Soul and got in, driving away to my house.

"MOOOMMMMM!" I yelled out, dropping my keys on the table, slipping my shoes off.

"In here sweety!" I heard her call from the kitchen. I walked closer, telling her id be up in my room for the rest of the day. She nodded and told me shed bring dinner to me.

Once in my room, I slipped on a pair of soft shorts and a t-shirt. I logged onto my computer, and looked around on the internet. Going to my messenger, there was a new message. I didn't know this person..I clicked it and tilted my head.

_Gr8Actor- Hey thhheerree! I'm bored, so I was looking around on messenger, and found you!_

I shrugged and decided id just message back.

_Sonshine- Um hey._

The person had apparently been online, cause I got a reply instantly.

_Gr8Actor- Sorry for bothering you. like I said, I got a bit bored. My names..Dylan._

_Sonshine- Nah its fine. The names Sonny. _

_Gr8Actor- Nice to meet you Sonny. So watcha doin?_

_Sonshine- Just sittin, tryna relax._

_Gr8Actor- Hard day?_

_Sonshine- I guess, just school..How old are you?_

_Gr8Actor- Oh sorry, im 18. You?_

_Sonshine- Haha im 16._

_Gr8Actor- Ah..the good ol 16. I remember those days :p..Oh hey ive gatta go to rehearsals. I'll be back in like an hour or 2._

_Sonshine- rehearsals?_

_Gr8Actor-..yea..for like..acting in a play! yep..well talk to yah later!_

_ Gr8Actor had logged off._

I shrugged and logged out, internet searching. I opened a window for Tumblr and looked around at my favorite tags. I sighed and turned on my tv, turning it to teennick. I laughed as Dance Academy came on, and continued internet searching. Ah..Looks like the party started..I looked over to my clock. 6:57. Eh..a reasonable time to start one I guess. I was about to go put "The Pirates of The Carabian" in when mom came in and handed me dinner. I thanked her and put the movie in, chewing on my steak. About 45 minutes into the movie, I logged back into messenger and saw Dylan had sent me another message.

_Gr8Actor- Hey hey hey. I'm back. wanna still talk?_

_Sonshine- Sure ^.^_

_Gr8Actor- So ms. Sonny. Tell me about you._

_Sonshine- Well. I'm 16. My names Sonny. I'm a meat eater :p haha, umm..my favorite colors are neons, black, red, purple, and blue. I looovveee puppies. My moms a great cook. I don't have a favorite movie..it would be too hard to choose..thats about it._

_G8Actor- And your dad?_

I gasped lightly at this, and hesitated to message back. My dad had died on his way home. It was my 15th birthday..He had gone out to get some party decorations..But a truck ran into his car..He was killed on the spot.

_Sonshine-..my dad,..he um..he has a lot of jobs..hes always gone on business trips._

_Gr8Actor- Oh that's cool I guess, but it must suck_ _not being able to see him a lot._

Try never seeing him at all..

_Sonshine- Yea..It kinda does I guess..I miss him a lot._

_Gr8Actor- I'm sorry..So where do you live? State wise, lol im not a stalker. Although..me saying that could make you think I was..hmm..._

_Sonshine- Haha I live in hollywood. Just moved here from Wisconsin._

_Gr8Actor- OOHHoOOoooHHhhooohhh I live here in hollywood too!_

_Sonshine- Dork :p hah that's pretty cool _

_Gr8Actor- Maybe we've met before_

_Sonshine- Maaaayyybbyyy_

_Gr8Actor- Haha well I hope you like it here. I've gatta go though. Early day tomorrow._

_Sonshine- First you've gatta tell me about yourself!_

_Gr8Actor- Fine fine haha fair enough. Names Dylan. I'm 18. Favorite colors are black and white. I also share your love for dogs. Mom and dad are co-owners of a big business. I also can not choose a favorite movie. That would just be cruel to all the other movies._

_Sonshine- Your so weird haha, I like it!_

_Gr8Actor- Oh so you like me ;p_

_Sonshine- I didn't say that! I said I liked weird..I dont know you good enough to like you!_

_Gr8Actor- I was kidding sonny. Anyways, talk to yah tomorrow. Have a good night._

_Sonshine- Nighty niigghhhttt ^.^_

_ Sonshine has logged off_

_ Gr8Actor has logged off_

I yawned, and turned everything off, falling asleep almost amediantly. It was already 11..wow time goes by friggen fast.

Little did I know, this was just the beginning of pain, sorrow, hurt, love, lust, and hate.

* * *

Hey so guys..I hope you liked this? Review maybe? It would mean a lot..and I mean..message me and tell me what I NEED TO WORK ON I like constructive criticism. It helps..ANYWAYS..remember..if you read the top authors note..remeber.."IM A DONUT AND I LIKE IT"..And this chapter was a bit short i know, next one WILL be longer...if you review enough il be nice and make it long even if you dont..but PLEASE..tell me what you LIKED, HATED, LOVED..and what you want MORE OF.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! You all must be yelling at your screen or throwing candy canes at your pet unicorn.. Yea.. I went there! Haha anyways! I was just going through some tough times, BUT I'm back now! So how about we get to readi-

Sonny- Has anyone seen my outfit for rehearsal's?

Me:..-.-…go look in that dark scary closet over there!

Sonny: OK! *runs to closet*

Chad: Um hey.. I've got stuff to do today..Like buy more cookies…ahem.. Anyways! Do you think this girl would be sitting here, writing a story about us if she owned the show?..No. Read on!

Me: well you didn't have to be mean about it.. *pouts*

OH OH OH! AND ID LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUTOUT TOOOO *drum roll*

**Hayasfan66**- haha thanks!

**Inkankamp**- Lol you're the only one who read my authors notes! Thanks!

**LoveShipper**- I know lol, a little too cheesy haha

**Ruby-Ashley**- I'm happy to hear that your intrigued! I hope you like it!

**iWant9Lives2Live**- Guurrrlll...are you a nine lives of Chloe king fan too?!

**whiteflower213**- I'm glad you love it ^.^

And now! I'd like to give a special shout out to my boyfriend! He's helped me through so much and I love him so much! Thank you baby!

OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! And in this story..you'll get to know Sonny a bit more..she's not as happy as you all think!

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! I groaned and moved my hand around, trying to find the hell that was waking me up. I finally found it and slammed my hand down on it, sitting up. _Another day in hell it'll be,_ I thought bitterly. It was now Monday and I wasn't looking forward to school one bit. But it was pretty much inevitable. So I hauled my ass outa bed and laid my clothes on my bed. My outfit consisted of blue jeans and a polo. Pretty much my usual look.. I shook my head and walked into my bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. Once out, I pulled my outfit on and walked out of my room. My mom was in the kitchen, cooking everything she could. _Why_, you might be asking yourself. Well, It's because that's what she did..Ever since dad died, all she did was cook. Which I mean, it's fine and all..But she needs to do more. I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, getting ready to get out the door.

"Sweetie..You didn't eat breakfast."

"Um..No thanks mom, i have to get to school now anyways!" I smiled and ran outside quickly, walking in the direction of the school.

On the way, I couldn't help but start thinking of Dylan. We hadn't talked since Friday, but he seemed like a really nice guy. He just hadn't been on I guess. I did feel bad for lying to him about my dad though..God, my dad..

I looked down at the ground and slowed my walking just a little.

I missed him so much..Every day without him was hard..Especially because I'm older now..And I need that father figure in my life to help. I had been so happy with him around..But ever since that day..My stupid birthday! If I hadn't thrown a stupid fit about wanting pink decorations instead of the purple and blue ones he got me! I hated myself every day since.. It was my entire fault. Everyone knew it was..Everyone at my school..The students..Teachers..my mom. I just wanted my dad back.

I shook my head and looked back up, walking faster to get to school.

Once 3rd period was over, I was ready to get my butt outa there. My head hurt, people were pointing and laughing at me, and I just..Needed to cry. But I wouldn't..No couldn't let them see me weak. It would give them the satisfaction that they wanted. So I just walked down the hallway with my head down and my hoodie up, trying to hold onto all my books.

"I hear she was the one who killed her father..." A blond girl "whispered" to her friend.

"She got pregnant so her father left, and then she got an abortion." came another.

"Oh yea, I hear she had to do 2 years in the psych ward before she moved here" and they just kept going on and on.

Oh yea, maybe I haven't told you yet. I'm new here. Well kind of...Ive been here for a week and a half. People treat me like crap..But I try not letting it get to me.

After the very last bell of the day rang, I ran out the door of my class and zoomed to my locker, meeting tawni there.

"Hey sonny"

"Hey there. So how was the party? And no..I'm not asking because I wished I had gone."

"Oh, well it went pretty well I guess..I mean. Nothing too eventful."

I put my books away and got my bag, walking out the doors with my only friend. She had been like me, only difference was that she loved fashion..But she wasn't like the others. She actually cared for others. And she hated everyone else at this school as well. So we were a perfect match.

"Something tells me you're lying..." I trailed off.

"Yea yea ok whatever. Listen! I have some exciting news!" My friend squealed out.

"What is this exciting news that's got you forgetting all about the party?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Okay okay okay. So you know our favorite show?"

"Um..The Walking dead?"

"Noo..The other one"

"Doctor who?"

"Ugh no! So Random!"

"Well yea, duh. What about it?"

"Weeeelll..I was looking online..And they're looking for two more actors! They want to "Expand the family" as it said." she practically screamed out. I covered her mouth with my hand and laughed.

"Okay. And this matters beeccaaauuusseee?" I gestured my hand in circles, urging her to continue.

"I signed us up for auditions." She stated like it was nothing.

"Oh alright..." then what she said really started to sink in. "WAIT WHAT?! YOU DID WHAT?! I SWEAR! IF YOU-"

"Calm down! You'll do great Sonny. And you know it. Me on the other hand..Well haha who are we kidding? I'll be fantastic!"

I just glared at her as we started walking again, I glared so much that I might have burned holes into her. But lucky for her. I didn't. I just shook my head and tried to relax.

"Tawn.. I'd really like it if you could take my name off the list..."

"Ohhh..about thaaattt.." She sounded apologetic but I knew she was smirking. "Once you're signed up, you can't take it back. And if you try to pull the whole 'I'm sick' act..I'm still dragging your butt outa bed and takin' you to the auditions."

"Uuuggghh! I hate yoouu!" I groaned out.

"Awww! I love you too Son! Thanks!"

I sighed and we headed our separate ways to our own houses. Once I was at the front, I smiled at the door man and walked in. I didn't feel like walking, so I just took the elevator to the pent house. Once there, I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey moooommmm! I'm hooommeee!" I waited for a reply, but got none. She was probably out. I shrugged and dropped my backpack to the side and walked into my room, shutting the door, and getting into my comfy clothes. I sat on my bed and opened my laptop, turning it on.

I hadn't talked to Dylan since Friday, and to be honest..I kind of missed him. I don't even know why! I didn't really even know him..I sighed and logged on to my server, checking out tumblr and all that jazz. Then all of a sudden, my laptop beeped. I got excited for a second, thinking it was Dylan..But it was just a warning that I needed to plug in my charger. So I did so and sighed.

About 30 minutes later of looking around on tumblr, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

"Hey sweetie, sorry I wasn't here earlier. I got held up at work. Someone wanted a double order of cookies. So I had to make some more."

"Oh hi mom, and Nah. It was no problem."

"Alright..Well I'm going to go take a little nap. I've got a headache. I'll make dinner here shortly."

"Okay, I love you mom..Hope you feel better when you wake up!"

"Love you too sweet heart" Then she walked out.

I kept searching around, getting on Facebook, twitter, instagram. But I was just bored. So I decided to get on messenger.

Sonshine- Hey..um..Are you on? It says on your status that you're busy :p..haha..

I laughed at myself and sighed. I was horrible with words. I always had been. I got my remote from my side table and flipped it to Teen Nick. Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide was on, so I just left it there, watching it. About halfway through, my laptop beeped. I jumped then looked at my messenger, smiling.

Gr8Actor- Hey there sonny! Sorry that we haven't been able to talk lately..It's just been kind of crazy over here. I've been working hard.

Sonshine- Hiii! And for the play?

Gr8Actor- yea..The play..haha..um anyways..what's new?

Sonshine- eh, nothing much. Just sitting, bored.

Gr8Actor- I can change that ;)

Sonshine- e.o...No thanks..

Gr8Actor- xD you've gatta perv mind! I meant it as in..Just talk to you and stuff..

Sonshine- Pssstttt...I knew that...

Gr8Actor- Yea, I'm sure you did. mhm.

Sonshine- So Mr. Dylan! haha what about you..What are you doing now?

Gr8Actor- way to change the subject :p and I'm just sitting...watching some TV and relaxing

Sonshine- Oh..

Gr8Actor- So..What's new?

I was going to tell him about the audition thing, but something told me not to.

Sonshine- Nothing much..Just school and life.

Gr8Actor- actin for me haha...hey I've gatta go now..Talk to you tomorrow?

Sonshine- Sure thing!

Gr8Actor has signed out

Sonshine has logged out

Welp..Auditions were on Saturday. So I had some time to get ready for it..God I hate my friend.

**5 days later (Saturday)**

Things are great! I've been talking to Dylan a lot lately, and school has been a bit better...but maybe that's just my imagination. But..Today was auditions...yaaayyy..Notice my sarcasm. Tawni and I were in the car, driving to Condor Studios. This should be fun..

I sighed for the thousandth time and whined.

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Yep. It's important. Plus, you're great at acting!"

"Ugh!"

We pulled into the parking lot and started walking towards the studio. It had a big sign that said "WELCOME TO CONFOR STUDIOS AUDITIONS!" Personally..I think it should have said: "WELCOME TO YOUR PERSONAL HELL!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" Tawni squealed from beside me. I just groaned and let her drag me inside.

A lady at the front desk looked for our names then smiled and handed us both a tag that had a number and our names. We walked through a set of doors and found dozens of people. We sat down and talked.

"Tawn, I can't believe you did this to me.." I stated nervously, looking around me.

"Oh relax. You'll be fine! I promise. And I'll be here for you, okay? Just try your best! You're funny! You're a great actor! And you're pretty!"

I blushed and smiled lightly "Thanks..That helped a bit.." And it did..I felt a bit safer now..

A small lady came out and called names out. Some girls would come out smiling, some would come out crying. And that made me nervous again.

"Tawni Hart?" The woman asked, looking at her clip board then back up to all of us.

"Welp, that's my queue! Wish me luck!" And without another word, Tawni disappeared.

About 15 minutes later, she walked out, smiling and sitting by me.

"So what happened?!" I asked her nervously.

"Sonny Munroe?" The lady asked. I sighed and got up, walking into the room.

"Ah. Hello there young lady!" A kind deep man's voice called. I smiled.

"Hello..I'm S-sonny Munroe.."

"Yes I know haha, so. State your intention, why you want to do this, and what you would bring to this show."

"Acting. I would like to do this because; well because acting is my passion..along with music. I would hope that I can bring laughter to our viewers and happiness to them.." I ended. The man nodded, smiling lightly. We did a few lines of a script.

"Sonny Munroe. We don't even have to think about this. You are defiantly on the show."

It took me a while to process this, but when I did, I screamed and jumped up and down, thanking them over and over. I ran out and hugged Tawni.

"I got it!"

"So did I!" Tawni said excitedly. We both squealed and ran out the doors to the car.

"Oh my god..I've gatta tell my mom!" Tawni and I yelled at the same time. We got our phones and called our mothers.

"Hi, yea mom? I got in the show!"

"You did?! Oh my goodness baby that's amazing! We'll celebrate later on! I'm sorry but I've gatta work a bit late!"

"That's fine mama. Just get home safe! Love you, bye!"

I then hung up and turned to see Tawni smiling.

"Told yah so." Is all she said before she got in the car. I got in after her and we drove off.

"Alright, so he said he'd give us a call. I'm just so nervous still! It's so surreal!" I squealed out.

Tawni dropped me off at home, and I ran inside. I turned on my laptop and got on messenger.

Sonshine- Hi! ^_^

He must have been on! I got a reply right away!

Gr8Actor- Hey there! What's got you in a good mood?

Sonshine- Oh nothing! Just happy I guess haha.

Gr8Actor- Hey..I have a secret to tell you.. You can't tell anyone..

* * *

HEY GUYS! I WANNA TRY THIS ONE MORE TIME! Whoever reads my authors notes, I want you to type at the bottom of your review "IM AN AWESOME PERSON AND I KNOW IT!" wanna know why I chose that line? Because it's true! REVIEW REVIEW IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HE SAYS! Also, I'd like for you all to give me tips if you want, or tell me what you'd like to add. Reviews are love! ILL GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO WHOMEVER REVIEWS! Love you all! Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there guys! I hope that you like this chapter!I tried to write it quickly but make it good at the same time!

Tawni: Ahem! Has anyone seen my Coco Mocho Coco lipstick at?!

Me: Heeeyy there Tawni..*looks at her nervously*

Tawni: You didn't order it, did you?!

Me: Hehe...umm..*hides*

Chad: While Kaitlyns being a big ol' baby, im gonna tell you that she doesn't own the show or us! Oh how she wished she did though! Read on!

* * *

_ Last time on Internet Meetings_

_Tawni dropped me off at home, and I ran inside. I turned on my laptop and got on messenger._

_Sonshine- Hi! ^_^_

_He must have been on! I got a reply right away!_

_Gr8Actor- Hey there! What's got you in a good mood?_

_Sonshine- Oh nothing! Just happy I guess haha._

_Gr8Actor- Hey..I have a secret to tell you.. You can't tell anyone_..

* * *

Sonshine- Ohh! A secret! Please, do tell!

Gr8Actor- I...I..

Sonshine- Yeeesss?

Gr8Actor- I...I LOVE TACOS! (A/N- hehehe...there you go Ryan :p)

Sonshine- Le gasp! Wow!..Dont tell anyone, but...I love tacos too!

Gr8Actor- Well than Ms. Sonny. We share a common interest.

Sonshine- Haha your such a dork!

Gr8Actor- I try :p

Sonshine- Oops..My moms bringing in dinner. One minute.

Gr8Actor- Okaaayy.

My mom then walked in and smiled. "Hi sweetie. If its alright, I just heated left overs from last night..My head is still hurting."

Gr8Actor- Dooby dooby dooby...heeelllooooo?

"Oh no, that's no problem mom. Thanks! Love you. And get some Advil or something."

Gr8Actor- OMG IM DYING! I NEEDD YOUUU! xp...plus im bored...e.o.

"Love you to sweety, and I was just about to do that." Then she walked out.

Sonshine- Shesh! I'm back, im back!..

Gr8Actor- OOOOHHHH! So watcha eating?

Sonshine- Just some mashed potatoes, green beans, and some steak.

Gr8Actor- Coolio! Ugh..Ive gatta go. Early day tomorrow. Theres some new people being added to this cast..I mean..play..and um, yea we've gatta meet them tomorrow!

Sonshine- Oh, well alright! Haha, well just chat me when you can tomorrow, baaii!

Gr8Actor- Bye!

Gr8Actor has logged out

Sonshine has logged out

I smiled and walked over to my dvd player, putting The Hunger Games in, and turning the TV to the right channel. I lied down and watched as the beginning credits started.

Right when Katness passed out, my phone rang. I paused the movie and answered it.

"Allison here. To whom am I speaking to?" I said in a posh, british accent. I had always used my real name when I answered an unknown number.

"Yes, . This is James Condor. I'm calling to tell you that you need to be in my office at the studio no later than 9 o'clock AM on the dot. If you need help finding my office, just ask the secretary at the front. Thank you, goodbye."

And without another word, he hung up. I looked over at my clock. It was already 10..Might as well get to sleep. Tawni would probably be there too. I turned off my tv, ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, then lied back in bed, drifting off.

-**Next Morning!-**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! I groaned and sat straight up, smiling. I pressed dismiss on my alarm and ran around, getting clothes ready. To be honest..I was really excited. I brushed my teeth, got dressed, then ran downstairs. It wa Sunday, meaning I had school tomorrow. Blah! I grabbed an apple on the way out and grabbed my moms car keys. She doesn't have to work on Sundays and she usually sleeps in. I jumped into the car and started it, driving off. It was now 8:47. Just enough time to get to the studio and find the office.

I smiled when I saw the big studio and parked my car, jumping out and running to the front.

"Hello, can I help you?" A woman asked. I guess this was the receptionist. I smiled politely and nodded.

"Um yes, where is 's office? I'm here for a meeting."

"You'll go down this hallway", she pointed down a hallway to her right, "then make a right by studio 4. Then just keep going straight." She finished with a smile. I nodded and followed her directions and found his office. I took a deep breath then turned the knob and walked in.

"Sonny!"

I turned and saw Tawni, running up to me. I laughed and almost fell when she hugged me.

"Hi Tawni. Hows it going?"

"Ahem? Lady's, if your done id like to get to work." Came a strong males voice. I turned and sat down immediately.

"Now..Where is the rest of the cast?.." just then the rest of the So Random! cast walked in.

Oh my gosh..I was about to pass out. I was this close to one of my all time favorite show's actors! I gave them my Sonny Grin and stood up, shaking their hands. Tawni on the other hand was hugging each one.

"This is Allison Munroe and Tawni Hart. They will be your new cast mates, so I hope you'll be kind and show them the ropes. Now where is Mackenzie Falls cast?" Mr. Condor asked.

"Oh, they're on their way. On the way here, they ran across some mirrors. They stopped to admire themselves." Zora said in an annoyed tone.

"Right then.." And in came Mack Falls. Id seen their show only a few times, it was a good show and all, but it was just too..dramatic.

"Hi ." I'm not sure what this guys real name was..but his stage name was Mackenzie.

"Your all late." Mr. C said in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry sir, we had to stay a little later for rehearsals." Mackenzie said. Zora just snorted and shook her head.

"Yes..Anyways. Id like to introduce you to Ms. Allison Munroe and Tawni Hart. They are apart of So Random! now." Mr. C introduced us.

"Then why are we here?" Mackenzie asked.

"Because Chad. They may not be apart of your cast, but they are apart of this studio." Mr. C looked at chad, ha! I figured out his name, with a serious face.

"Well then..", Chad walked over to me and Tawni. He looked at me for a second longer than Tawni, then kissed both our hands. "Nice to meet you both."

"You too.." I trailed off, a little dazed.

"Right then..You may all leave. Allison, Tawni, go with your cast. They'll show you around. Your dismissed." And everyone walked out.

"Thank god. Thats finally over with!" I heard Chad whisper to the others..Iscrunched my nose and sighed. I wasnt liked here either..

"Alright! So this is the prop room!" I heard Nico and Grady say at the same time. I walked around, smiling. I recognized these props..well, except for that purple hat over there..

"And we're starting on a new sketch too..we need help to write it." Zora said.

"Oh! Son-" I elbowed Tawni in the ribs before she could get my nick name out. "Um..Allison is great at writing things!"

"I'm not THAT good..I'm okay I guess.." I trailed off.

We got to work on the sketch and within an hour we were done with it.

"Now, we need to practice..." Tawni trailed off. She looked like she belonged here..Me on the other hand..I didn't really think I belonged.

We all stood on the stage and took our proper spots. But just as we were about to start, an older looking man walked in.

"Oh! You must be Allison and Tawni! My names Marshall, nice to meet you! Now get to rehearsing!"

I cringed and laughed, looking at my other cast mates.

"So you think you can pee pee dance is brought to you by water!" I said and poured some water into a cup. And the rest of the rehearsals went great! By the end, I felt at home..

"Thats a wrap guys!" Marshall said, getting out of his seat and going to the back with his phone to his ear.

"Hey guys? I think ill just go look around..get to know the place." I stated, already walking out the door.

"I'll be here!" Yelled Tawni.

I walked down the corridor, touching the walls, stopping to look at someones dressing room, and just looking around. I didnt notice someone coming untill it was too late. They ran right into me, sending me flying to the ground. I groaned and looked up to see that Chad guy..To be truthfull...He was pretty cute..

"Watch where your going!" He yelled out and glared at me. Yeeeaa.. I take what I said about him back.

"Excuse me..But your the one who ran into me.." I stated and got up, dusting off invisible dust from my shirt and jeans.

"Yea yea. You should pay better attention." He sighed out. I rolled my eyes. Bullies at school, and here?..Fuuuunnn...

"Fine." I shook my head and breathed out.

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good!" Then he stormed off, looking at his phone. I watched him walk away, and shook my head again.

This was going to be fun..Please, note my sarcasm.

I decided to just leave. I texted Tawni, telling her that I was headed home. When I got home, I changed into my comfy clothes and sat down. It was already 5:30..Wow time goes by fast. I turned on my laptop and went straight to messenger.

Gr8Actor-Heeeeeeyyyy..I just got outa some stupid meeting.

Gr8Actor- Sooonnnyyyy?

Gr8Actor- Your probably busy..

Gr8Actor- hello?

I laughed and looked at the time the last one was sent. Hm..Just 5 minutes ago.

Sonshine- BOO!

He replied almost instantly.

Gr8Actor- AAAHHH!

Sonshine- hehe, did I scare you? oopsy.

Gr8Actor- Whew. You shouldnt do that to people. You almost gave me a hear attach!

Sonshine- Sorry x3...ugh im so tired!

Gr8Actor- Its only 5.

Sonshine- Long day.

Gr8Actor- Ohhh. yea same here.

Sonshine- I know its only 5..but I think im gonna go to bed. I'm just about to pass out..I'll talk to you tomorrow..bye.

Sonshine has logged out.

Gr8Actor has logged out.

I yawned and lied down. Tomorrow was school. and after school i had to go to the studio.

-**next morning**-

BEEP BEE-! I shut it off before it annoyed me to death, and got out of bed. I followed the same routine as yesterday, except grabbed an orange instead. I walked to school, because my mom was already at work. Right when I walked into the doors of the school, I was pushed into a locker.

"What a loser! She can't even take a hit!" A boy yelled out. I rubbed my shoulder and ran into the bathrooms, locking the stall door and sitting down, putting my legs up to my chest.

When was this going to end? I was sick of it all. And now my shoulder hurts! I groaned and after 5 minutes, walked out and pushed past people who were talking about me. I ran into my class and sighed.

DING DING DING!

That was the sound of freedom! Finally, I got to go to a place i actually enjoyed. I met Tawni, and we walked to her car. They will see. They'll see how stupid they are for messing with me. Because soon..I'm going to be famous.

We drove in silence, getting to the studio. I jumped out and ran into the studio, Tawni right behind me.

"Heeelloooo!" I yelled out to my fellow cast mates. We did out little group hug thing, I guess that was So Random!'s thing, and started practicing our lines.

An hour into rehearsing, i smiled and told my crew that I was going to my dressing room to relax. Me and Tawni shared one, but we each had our own side.

I sat down in the big comfy chair and relaxed. But that all ended too soon when there was a knock on my door. I got up and answered the door.

"Um..Yes?" I asked. There was a guy with a mail carrying cart and chad..wait!? Chad?!..ugh..

"We have some fan mail for Neko, Grady, and Zora. Could you deliver it to them?" The mail guy asked. I nodded.

"Yea, i guess. And what are you doing here in the So Random! set?" I directed this question to Chad.

"Ah. Im learning a new role. Im gonna be a mail guy! So im following Jeff here around!"

"Um Its Josh." Josh said a bit annoyed. "Now..just press the stamp down, and hand it to her." He finished. Chad did as he was told then handed me the mail.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to give this to them." I stated.

"Oh and Ally?" Chad asked.

"Its Allison. And what?"

"Smile. Paparazzi are everywhere!" He laughed out. I looked at him confused.

"Wierdo..If that was supposed to be an insult, You failed miserably. You obviously lack originality." I smiled then shut the door. I went out the other door, and walked to the stage.

"Hey guys, im pretty tired. Oh and here's your fan mail!" I handed all the fan mail to each one of them.

Tawni nodded and walked towards me.

"See you all tomorrow!" Tawni yelled out, and we walked to her car. She dropped me off, and I walked inside. It was 7! 7 o'clock! Ill never have much personal time..ugh! I walked to the elevator, got in, then waited.

On the way up, the elevator opened on the 4th floor. And you wouldn't guess who walked in... I widened my eyes and opened my mouth to speak. The person turned towards me, and smirked.

* * *

BOOM! Haha...REVIEWS=LOVE!..I wont make another chapter, and you wont find out what happens if you don't review! ALSO! Whoever reviews, gets a SHOUT OUT. AAANNNDDDDDDD...gets a virtual cookie..and if you PM me..ill give you a little SPOILER!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! It's been a while, I know. I was going through some stuff again, and I was concentrating on school. BUT SUMMER'S HERE GUYS! Who's excited?! I know I am! Any plans? I bet your all throwing monkeys and books at me. But that's okay! I like books!..And monkeys! So-

Tawni- Has anyone seen my hairdryer?..I could've sworn i left it on my table..

Chad- No one cares!

Tawni- Oh, your one to talk Chad.

Me- Guys, guys! Shut up!

Sonny- While they're being idiots, ill go ahead and give the disclaimer! She does not own in any way shape or form!

BUT FIRST! Id like to give the shoutouts!

**iWant9Lives2Live-**Here's the update!

**Creativity (guest)-** Haha yea. But she wont be finding out until a bit later.

**Guest-** Only i know the reaction she'll have! :3

**swac twilight14- **lol thanks. ^.^ I try to be my best! Message me sometime!

**LoveShipper- **I know right! I had to add in the "fine, fine, good, good'.. Its a must!

**Zkv2000-** I will! And here's my update! ^.^

**hellokitty123-** Id like to start off by saying, your username is awesome! And yep! they're the same person haha.

**ChippewaPrincess96-** Here yah go! Another update! And im so sorry i havnt been reading your stories! I've been so busy! Ill get on it as soon as i can!

**Guest-** Well then! lol, jelly donuts rule!

* * *

**SONNY'S POV-**

I gasped and backed away into the elevator to a corner. Why is here? Why was this happening?

"Hey there Allison. Hows it goin?" He walked closer to me with that smirk still attached to his face.

"Get away from me." I spat out. He wasn't going to hurt me again. Not again.

"Awww don't be that way. I missed you."

"How'd you find me Danny?"

"What makes you think i came here to look for you? Arrogant much?"

I just glared at him and begged the elevator to go faster.

"Ally, Ally, Ally.. Oh dear girl.. Where has this confidence come from?" I asked smugly. I looked at him with a disgusted look and sighed in relief when the doors opened.

"Bye ass hole." I mumbled and ran to my door, opened it, and ran in. I locked it quickly and bit my lip.

You all probably know whats going on here by now.. Danny was my ex. He didn't exactly treat me rite. I thought i had escaped him, but i guess not..

"Sonny dear? You okay?" My mother asked putting her hand on my back. I just nodded and kissed her cheek.

-IM-IM-IM-IM-

"Hey mom?" I asked as we ate dinner.

"Yea?"

"...nothing..never mind. I think I'm done eating now. Thanks." I put my plate in the fridge so i could finish it later, then walked into my room. I pulled my phone out and logged into IM.

_Gr8Actor- Hey Sonny! _

_Gr8Actor- Sonny? You okay? You seemed a bit down yesterday._

I smiled and replied back.

_Sonshine- I'm fine Dylan. Thanks._

_Gr8Actor- YAY! YOUR OOOONNNN!_

_Sonshine- Haha, yea but not for long.. I think ill actually go now. I'm really tired._

_Gr8Actor- yea i should probably get some sleep too. night Son!_

_Gr8Actor has logged off_

_Sonshine has logged off_

I went to my bathroom and took a shower, brushed my teeth, then got in bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

**-next morning-**

'I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKIN', WHATS BARNEY BEEN DRINKIN'?' I pressed dismiss on my phone. I decided to use that as my alarm now. And to use the song from How I met Your Mother.

I got up and walked to my closet. I chose my black and white checkered skinny jeans and a black T-Shirt that said "No music= No life". I slipped on my socks and put on my black high-tops and brushed my hair out. I walked downstairs, kissed my mom on the cheek, then hurried outside. I started on my way to school and sighed. _Another day at school.._ I thought bitterly. I walked into the building and kept my head down.

"Hey Sonny! Sonny!" I stopped walking and turned around, raising my left eyebrow.

"So," Samantha Gonzalaz started, walking close to me, "you killed your dad, right? I mean..It is YOUR fault..right?" She 'asked' smugly.

"So, Samantha. You have fake boobs now? Oh! Is that you nose, or a piece of plastic?" I knew i was gonna get hurt more because of this..

She just smirked at me the whole time, then snapped her fingers. Her goons surrounded me and pulled at me. One gave me a hard shove and I fell to the ground.

"She can't even defend herself! How sad." Samantha yelled out. I cringed and got up. I started walking away while they all pulled at my hair and tried tripping me.

Finally. The bell was about to ring, and I would be out of hell. Or maybe i spoke too soon.. The principle walked into the class and whispered something to the teacher. They looked over to me quickly the Mrs. G nodded.

"Sonny, sweetie.. The principle would like to speak to you." Mrs. G said. I nodded and got up, grabbing my stuff and walking out with 'ohh! the freaks in trouble!' and 'probably taking her out of school.' following me.

The principle and i walked to her office and she closed the door.

"So Allison. I heard about what happened this morning from an anominis viewer," I scoffed and shook my head, "Youll have detention after school today."

I gaped at her. Did she just seriously..wow..just wow. I glared in my seat, not wanting to get in more trouble.

RING RING RIIINNGG.

I grumbled and walked to my locker, put my stuff in it, then walked to the detention room. Before i walked in, i shot a message to Tawni.

'Hey tawn..sorry, got held back for detention. Dont ask why. Tell the cast im sorry. Ill probably be there in a bit.'

I walked in and sat down, staying silent for the next 45 minutes.

* * *

Hey guys! So I know this chapter probably wasn't the best, and I'm so sorry about that! Review please and I'll give you a shout out! LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR READING! (Love you Ryan!)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys.. Let me just start off by saying I'm very disappointed in myself. I had forgotten to spell check on the last chapter, and so i was very happy to see that i at least got the 5 amazing reviews. Thank you guys.

Chad: It's okay kait..*hugs her*

Me: I guess so.. And id like to say to my viewers right now. I'm very sorry if this chapter isn't good either.. I've been going through some more stuff.

Tawni: Just get on with iiitttt!

Me: I don't own the amazing show that is SWAC.

HERE ARE THE SHOUT-OUTS!

Guest- Yea, I'm really sorry about not checking over it. Thank you for still reviewing! It meant a lot!

ChippewaPrincess96- *winks back* I'm hoping to be updating more for my amazing readers. And I just had to put the boob thing in there xD

LoveShipper- IKR!? That's what I was thinking when I wrote it. But don't worry. Samantha will get hers.

Dani- Aww thanks. I'm glad you love my story. Here's the next update!

swac twilight14- lol, nah it's fine. You weren't late. But I decided to update today for you amazing people.

ON WITH THIS STORY ALREADY!

* * *

I looked around me at all the kids. I didn't belong here. As I looked to a guy with piercings almost everywhere, my eye started to twitch.

_Oh my god, he's going to kill me. He's gonna just come to me, and kill me. Tell my unicorn I love her. _I thought to myself.

He looked over to me and smirked. It was almost like he could read my mind.. _Er mer gerd he can read my miinnnddd.. Quick! Hide!_ I shook my head at my thoughts. I could be stupid sometimes. I looked behind me, and 2 seats away was a guy who looked even creepier then the other one. My eye started twitching more and my breath quickened. _What if they ganged together to form one body, then beat me up until I was no more than a pulp.. _I gulped and looked away quickly when he caught my eye. I looked up at the clock and groaned. 20 more minutes?! I don't think my heart could take this!

All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked at the person and almost passed out. _I knew it! He's here to kill me! _

"Hey there little one. Keep your mouth shut and you won't die." He whispered.

My eye was twitching wildly by now, and I'm sure I could pass out at any moment.

I heard him laugh before he shook his head. "I'm kidding. Your Sonny, right?"

I nodded and gulped, not trusting my voice.

"So you're the one who ki-"

"So! What's your name?" I asked him, rolling my eyes.

"I'm Brandon. Nice interruption by the way. Nice meeting you."

"Wish I could say the same.." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He put his hand by his ear and leaned closer.

"Nothing.." I sighed and looked away.

The other came and sat on the other side of me, and I groaned.

"Awww ish wittle Bwandon messing with chuuu?" He asked in a baby voice.

"Why yes. He is." I answered, glaring at Brandon.

The other guy laughed and placed his arm on my desk.

"I'm Gaven. But you can call me Gav if you want." The other one said. (A/N: pronounced Ga-Van)

If you looked closely, they kinda looked like brothers.

"Are you guys brothers?" I blurted out.

"We're twins" Gaven said.

I nodded slowly and looked in front of me. I could feel their gazes burning holes into me, and I tried not looking at them.

"So, Sonny.. You're the Sonny that killed her-" Brandon shook his head at him, making Gaven shut up.

Hm..1 point for Brandon.

"Um.. Sorry. So why'd you move here?" Gaven asked. I looked down at my desk and sighed.

"My mom just felt like it I guess" I shrugged and looked around uncomfortably.

"Oh.." He finished awkwardly. I just nodded and looked at the clock. _Thank god.. Only 3 more minutes!_

"Well it was good talkin' to you Sonny." Brandon said. He smiled and got up, walking out the door with Gaven.

Wait..But there was still..ugh never mind. I can't believe the teacher didn't get mad at us for talking or for the leaving 3 minutes early..

The clock struck 4 and I was outa there. I was on my way to start walking to the studio, but was 'kindly' stopped.

I felt a hand on my arm, squeezing it harder than necessary making me turn around. I gulped and looked around me. _Great. No ones here.._

"Danny, let me go.." I whimpered out, trying to pull my arm away from him.

"Sorry, but I can't do that Sonny." I smirked and started pulling me roughly to a car. I could feel it. The scream building up in my throat.

He pushed me against the car and smirked, running his nose along my neck. I cringed away, but barley. The stupid car was in my way.

"Let me go.." I whispered out, looking anywhere but him.

"What was that?" He ran his hands over my sides roughly and bit down on my neck.

"Let me go!" I screamed out as loud as I could. He quickly covered my mouth with his rough hand and glared at me.

"Shut up."

He started kissing down my neck, making me cringe again. I tried pushing him away, but he was just too much bigger than me.

"Hey dude. I'm pretty sure she said to let her go." I heard two voices say together. I breathed out in relief when I realized who it was.

Danny looked behind him to them and laughed.

"Leave. This has nothing to do with you." Danny said, then looked back at me.

Next thing I know, hes pulled off me and pushed to the ground. Brandon came up to me and pulled me away by my hand.

"You okay there?"

I nodded and rubbed my arm. A bruise will probably be forming soon. "Thank you.." I whispered.

"Yea it's nothing. Do you know that guy?" He rubbed my arm lightly. It didn't scare me.. it was comfortable.

I nodded and looked over to Danny and Gaven. I cringed when I saw Gaven punch him right in the nose.

"What an asshole.." He looked at them too, then back to me and smiled lightly. Gaven walked up to us with a sadistic creepy smile on his face. It made me back up a bit and hide behind Brandon. Gaven looked at me, his 'smile' instantly disappearing.

"Sorry.. Fighting's my thing. It gets me goin'. You okay?" I just nodded and bit my lip, looking over at Danny. He was groaning and rolling side to side in pain.

"Thank you very much.." I smiled lightly and sighed.

"You want a ride home?" Brandon asked. I nodded timidly and followed them to their car.

I sent Tawni a message saying I wasn't coming to rehearsals today.

I sat in the back, staring out the widow the whole time. The thing was.. Someone may have saved me that time.. But it would happen again. And no one would be there..

-IM_IM-IM_IM-IM_IM-

I stared at my phone waiting for Dylan to message back. After G and B (What Gaven and Brandon wants me to call them when im speaking to them both) dropped me off, I logged onto messenger on my phone. We've been playing would you rather.

_Gr8Actor- Would you rather eat bananas for the rest of your life, or lick a toilet seat?_

_Sonshine- I hate you.. Id rather lick a toilet seat.. I would go crazy from all those bananas.._

_Gr8Actor- xD that's great. your turn._

_Sonshine- hm.. Would you rather have to smile, or frown for the rest of your life?_

_Gr8Actor- easy. Smile. Would you rather eat chicken or ham? Stupid I know._

_Sonshine- xD I guess chicken._

_Gr8Actor- Green Day or Sleeping With Sirens?_

_Sonshine-..I hate you. I love them both..But SWS. Would you rather eat chocolate or candy?_

_Gr8Actor- Lets get married.. and they're the same thing._

_Sonshine- Sorry. I'm Josh Hutchersons. And no they're not. But ill let you off easy._

_Gr8Actor- I'm getting bored with this game..anything interesting happen today?_

I bit my lip and decided not to tell him about my run in with Danny.

_Sonshine- Nah not really. Just met these cool guys named Brandon and Gaven. What about you?_

_Gr8Actor- Cool. And not really. Just had rehearsals again._

_Sonshine- Whats this play of yours anyway? _

_Gr8Actor- Well um..It's really dramatic.. _

_Sonshine- Hm. I like drama. But not too much._

_Gr8Actor-..yeeaaa..Well I should probably go. Its 10 pm. I needa get up early tomorrow._

_Sonshine- nighty night!_

_Gr8Actor has logged out_

_Sonshine has logged out_

I got ready for bed, then lied down sighing. I looked at my sore arm for the thousandth time. You could see the finger prints in the bruise. How was I going to hide this? I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKIN' WHATS BARNEY BEEN DRINKIN? tHAT GIRL WAS SMOKIN-" I pressed the dismiss button on my phone and groaned.

I got up, did my morning business then walked to my closet.

"What to wear, what to wear.." I mumbled to myself. I smirked lightly. I was gonna piss off my principle today.

I grabbed my white shorts that were about 5-6 inches above my knee, then pulled on a black tank-top that showed a little of my stomach. I pulled on my knee-high socks then my white Doctor Who themed converse. I grabbed an apple, then ran outside. I hated Mondays.

As I was walking, a familiar Jeep pulled up to me.

"Heeeeyyyy sexay laday!" Gaven yelled, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled lightly. Brandon motioned for me to come closer to the car, so I did. He pulled me by my waist and made me sit on his lap.

"We're taking you to school. And is that proper attire for school young woman?" Brandon scolded me. I pouted and tried pushing away from him.

"I can sit on my own you know. And no. No it isn't. But..I'm tired of being the good girl that's always picked on! It's so hard.. I want change.. And I'm going to get it." I whispered the last part and sighed.

"Whoa. Okay okay." Gaven said, smiling lightly at me. "Plus, the look fits you well." He winked at me jokingly. I rolled my eyes and held tightly onto the dashboard when Gaven started driving. I hated when people didn't put doors on their jeeps.. We soon reached school and we hopped out of the car. Gaven and Brandon walked on the side of me, and people stared as if we each had 2 heads. It was funny, cause I kept imagining cool music going as we walked. I felt freaking awesome right now.

"Well well well. Would you look who it is. The daddy killer." Samantha said as we walked past her. Gaven and Brandon stopped walking and turned to her at the same time. Sheesh..They really were twins..

"Well well well. Isn't it Ms. Plastic." Brandon stated cockily. I laughed lightly behind Gaven and looked past him at her. Gaven and Brandon were pretty tall. About 6 feet. They both had dark brown hair that was always styled in that bed hair kinda way. They weren't wearing as many piercings today, and they were pretty hot.. They had deep brown eyes that matched their hair.

Samantha glared at them both before looking to the side at me. I came out from behind Gaven and crossed my arms nervously. She laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Can't fight your own battles?" She stated cockily. I just rolled my eyes and pulled on Brandon and Gavens hands, trying to pull them with me. They gave one last look to Samantha, then took their places back at my sides.

"You didn't have to do that.." I whispered.

"It was nothing. And if you wanna be this macho bad girl," Gaven puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles, "then you're gonna have to speak louder. Sound is a big part."

I nodded and bit my lip. I know this sounds funny cause I've only known these two for about 16 minutes in all..But I felt close to them..Like they were brothers or something.. I can't believe I was ever scared of these two dorks. They were really sweet.

"Hey guys. I'll see you after school?" I asked. They nodded and left me at my locker. I opened it and got my stuff out, not noticing my crazy friend by me.

"So babes. You okay?.." Tawni asked. I nodded and smiled at her, giving her the best hug I could with stuff in my hands.

"Sorry about not showing up yesterday. I was busy."

"Busy with them?" She nodded her head towards the direction G and B went.

"I met them in detention yesterday. Were friends I guess. But no, I just got caught up in detention, like I told you, then I had to take care of some stuff."

She nodded and didn't question me, which I was thankful for. We separated and went to our classes.

I sighed in relief as I walked out of the school. I waited by G and B's car, and bit my lip nervously. I needed them to take me to rehearsals, and I was nervous about what they would think of me being in the So Random! crew. We were doing our show tonight too.

They walked up to their car, laughing with some of their friends. When they reached the car, their friends started looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Eyes up here. Take a picture. It'll last longer." I smiled sweetly.

Gaven and Brandon cracked up and high-fived each other.

"Our little girls growing up!" Brandon yelled in a girly voice, pulling me into a bear hug. I laughed lightly and pushed him away. Brandon then looked over at his friends seriously, and glared. "Shes not a piece of meat, so don't look at her like one."

I laughed and looked over at Gaven. He motioned for me to get in the car. I hopped in the back seat and waited, humming lightly.

"Do you sing?" I jumped lightly and looked to the side of me, nodding slowly at Gaven.

"That's cool. So where will it be? Home?" He hopped in with Brandon.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Actually, no.. Could you take me to Condor studios?..."

"Condor Studios?.. What business do you have there?" Brandon asked as Gaven started driving.

"Well uh..um..you see..They had this sign up audition thing..and my friend signed me up with her.. And we got on a show called So Random!.." I finished lamely.

They raised their eyebrows at me through the mirror and I gave them my Sonny Grin.

We pulled up to the studio, and they walked in with me. On the way I saw Chad and rolled my eyes. Anndddd great. He saw me too.

"Ah. There yah are Allisa. Your cast kept coming into my studio yesterday asking where we were hiding you."

Gaven and Brandon looked at me confused.

"her names not Allisa, its-" I elbowed Gaven and gave him a warning look.

"It's Allison!" I finished for him. He looked at me weirdly and I shrugged. I pushed past Chad and pulled the G and B with me.

"What was that about?" Brandon asked once we were out of earshot.

"I use my real name here;Allison." They both nodded and walked with me to the So Random! studio.

"We're doing our first show tonight, and ill be announced tonight.. You guys wanna stay and watch?" I asked nervously.

"Well of course! I must see you act!" They both yelled at the same time. I nodded and laughed. I pulled them with me and waved at my cast.

"Guys. This is Gaven and Brandon. They're my friends and wanna watch the show tonight." They all smiled at the guys and started talking to them. Tawni pulled me to the side and grinned.

"Our first show! This is gonna be so fun! I can't wait! But what if I mess up, or what if I throw up like I did in kindergarten?! I can't do this..I'm gonna fail-" I stopped her before she got herself too scared.

"You'll do fine. I promise..Look at me! I'm not too nervous! And we both know how nervous I get. I promise you'll do great." I held her shoulders and nodded my head.

She smiled and nodded. I looked over at Gaven and Brandon. I was pretty surprised on how cool they were with this. The cast walked up to us and pointed to the stage.

"Show time!" Zora yelled. We all walked onto stage, and me and Tawni got ready to be announced. I gave a thumbs up to G and B and then looked back to the curtain, waiting for it to rise.

* * *

I love you all! I really hope you liked this chapter!

I'm not too sure about this story anymore..Is it good? I need reviews people! REVIEWS=LOVE! Tell me your opinion! Tell me what you wanna see!

OH OH! I'M HAVING A CONTEST GUYS! DO YOU WANNA BE IN MY STORY?!

Then this is what you need to do.

For The Contest:

Your name:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Who you would like to be in the story (now you MAY not get the part you want, but ill try my hardest):

What you like to do for fun:

Height:

Interests:

And if you don't feel comfortable writing this in a review, then PM me! Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya guys! I'm here with another chapter, and i know you guys probably don't read my authors notes, so ill just get onto the disclaimer and shout-outs!

Chad- Does this shirt make my eyes duller?

Me-..Chad..Could you just maybe-

Chad- Your right. I should go with the other one. Thanks! *walks off*

Me:...*looks around*.. I have to do my own desclamer?.. Well then..Um.. I don't own this stuff guys e.e.. so um..ENJOY!

_** 314**_: Hmm.. I actually haven't even thought of reading transformer fanfiction.. But I'm defiantly will go and read some.. Sorry if these characters are like them.

_**ChippewaPrincess96**_: Hahaha its a song on How I Met Your Mother. And.. Would you mind sending me the info? Theres some other blanks that I didn't ask for on the other story...

_**LoveShipper**_: Hahaha she didn't want to either. They just came up to her. I like these characters.

_**Sophieee**_: Thanks! I'll be sure to add you! I like that idea of making Sonny have a sister.

_**Ryan**_: Thank you baby. And I know. I have something planned. ;D I love how I know things before my readers do.. Although, you could just ask me, and id tell you. 3 love you... And I'm giving you special treatment xD

* * *

I grinned as the curtain rose, and started waving.

"Hello So Random! fans! We'd like to introduce two new cast members. Allison Munroe and Tawni Hart! How about a big So Random! welcome?" Marshal yelled out into the microphone. Everyone started clapping, yelling and whistling. My grin just got bigger as I looked around at the audience. They all seemed to be very welcoming, and it made my nerves calm down.

"Now its time for our show to begin! Give a warm welcome to So Random!" And then we each took our spots for the So You Think You Can Pee Pee Dance sketch.

"Oh my gosh that was so fun!" Tawni squealed out. I just smile lightly and nodded, looking back into the audience through the crack between the wall and curtain.

How'd he even know I was here? It's like he's stalking me, or has a GPS on me.. In the middle of the show, I saw Danny in the audience. All beaten up and bruised. He just couldn't take a hint, could he?

"You okay?" I gasped at the sudden voice and spun around, nodding.

"Yea yea. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I asked Gaven. He stared at me for a while and shook his head.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," He looked at me suspiciously, "You sure everything's fine?"

I just nodded and smiled. "Can you guys just take me home?"

He tilted his head for me to follow him and Brandon. After saying goodbye to the cast and Tawni, I followed them looking around me every five seconds.

"That was a great show Sonny. They used to stink. Now I'll have to watch it." Brandon joked, looking back at me. I just rolled my eyes and looked out through the bars. Once I was home, they said their goodbyes and drove off.

I walked inside, then rode the elevator up to my place. Once up, I got some food then went into my room. My mom was at the show, but she had to leave right after. She said we'd celebrate later.

I sat on my bed and logged into my messenger on my laptop.

"No messages.. Guess Dylan's busy." I whispered to myself.

I started humming, nodding my head.

"_Nobody's gonna love you if you can't display a way to capture this._

_Nobody's gonna hold your hand and guide you through, no its up for you to understand_

_Nobody's gonna feel your pain, when all is done and its time for you to walk away. So when you have today, you should say all you have to say."_

I realized I had belted that out and blushed lightly to myself. Sleeping With Sirens have been my inspiration ever since I learned of them.

Suddenly my laptop dinged. I clicked on my messages and smiled, seeing Dylan had sent me a message.

_Gr8Actor: Hey there little missy._

_Sonshine: Hey Dylan. Watcha doin?_

_Gr8Actor: Just got home from my..play.._

_Sonshine: Oh! Was it fun?!_

_Gr8Actor: Yea I guess. But what about you?_

_Sonshine: I just got home a bit ago too._

_Gr8Actor: Oh? Intrigue me. From where?_

_Sonshine:.. Its top-secret. The government told me to keep my little mouth shut._

_Gr8Actor: Well if it's that confidential then I guess I should just shut up. They could be staring at us now!_

_Sonshine: x3 doubtful. Anyways! You caught me at a bad time. I was just about to go to bed.._

_Gr8Actor: Awww.. School?_

_Sonshine: Yup! G'night. Maybe we'll have more time to talk tomorrow. Bye bye! Night!_

_Sonshine has logged out_

_Gr8Actor has logged out_

I got up, brushed my teeth, took a short shower, then crawled into bed, finally allowing my body rest.

I groaned as I turned over and looked at the time. I had woken up a little while ago and haven't been able to get back to sleep. It was 5am.

I sighed and got up, walking out into the living room. I wrote my mom a note saying I was headed out so I wont see her before school.

I went back to my room and looked through my closet. I pulled out my black short shorts and pulled on a blue tank top. I then pulled my grey hoodie over it and walked out of the house with my backpack.

I slowly started walking around, trying to pass some time. I hadn't even bothered to brush my hair since it wasn't bad-looking. I had just put it up into a messy bun.

"Gotcha." A voice breathed in my ear as arms as his arms snaked around my waist. I screamed and pushed on his arms. How the hell does he keep finding me?!

"Danny please don't! Just please! Please let me go!" I whisper yelled at him, thrashing in his arms. He let me go, only to push me down to the ground and smirked at me.

"Don't tell me what to do little one." He kicked poked me with his foot, then slammed it into my stomach. I screeched in agonizing pain and rolled over before he could do it again.

"Your completely sick! You know that Danny? Leave me alone!" I tried getting up, and another blow went to my stomach. He picked me up by my arm roughly and slammed me into a wall. I could smell alcohol in his breath.. He ignored my statement and wrapped his fingers around my neck, making me push on his arms. I could barely breath.

He finally let go and slapped me across the face. I help my cheek and whimpered.

"Dont talk to me like that Ally. I don't like it." He brought his knee up and slammed it into my stomach, making me double over. I couldn't even fight back, cause it would be worse.

"Please Danny.." I looked away and squeezed my eyes shut as he slapped me again. He threw me down and started walking off.

"Oh. And tell Gaven I say hi." He looked back at me then started walking again. I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion. He knew Gaven?..

I slowly got up, using the wall to support myself. I groaned and looked down at my stomach with wide eyes. I lifted my hoodie and tank top and looked at the opened wound. I pressed my shirt against it, then reached my hand to the back of my head, only to see blood on it when I retreated my hand from the sting.

I gulped and grabbed my bad, walking as fast as I could to school. No one would be there yet except for the teachers, and it would be open. I looked around me quickly than as quick as I could, ran into the school. I made my way to the nurse's office and looked around in there, thanking god that she wasn't there.

I grabbed some gauze and medicine, and a few paper towels. I walked into the bathrooms and groaned. I hate him..

I slowly wrapped the gauze around my stomach after cleaning it and wiping medicine on it. I then wiped the blood from the back of my head, and wet my hair.

I waited for it to dry a bit, then looked at it, relieved that it wasn't too bad. I walked out and looked down at my arms and legs. bruises were already forming.. I touched my cheek lightly and winced. No doubt that there would be a huge bruise there too.. I shook my head and rolled my long sleeves back down, past my fingers. I looked at the clock and decided to walk around until people started showing up.

"Oh yes sir. My boss just wanted me to come down here to see how she was doing. Since she's on the show and adjusting, he wants to make sure she's okay here too." I heard coming from another hallway. That voice was familiar..

I walked down the hallway and looked into the one next to it, widening my eyes as I saw Chad and my principle. I tried going back but apparently I was caught.

"Allison? Why are you here so early?" I cringed and looked back at my principle, giving her a fake smile which hurt like hell and walked up to them.

"I um.. Was just wanting to see what it looked like this early?" It came out as a question and I sighed at my suckiness.

"I see.. Anyway. Mr. Cooper here was just here to check up on how you were doing for your boss." I looked up at Chad through my eyelashes and nods, looking away.

"My goodness, sweetie.. what happened to your cheek?" She pulled my head to the side and looked at me worriedly. I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly.

"I um...I fell.." I whispered out.

"On your cheek?" Chad asked. I glared at him.

"I'm talented." I looked back to my principle and sighed. "I'm fine..I really have no clue how it got there.." I lied. She nodded, not looking very convinced then shook Chads hand.

"I should be going now. Allison, could you show him out?" She asked, not really giving me a chance by walking away. I sighed and looked at chad, then started walking to the doors.

"So what really happened?"

"Nothing happened. Like I said. I have no clue how it happened." I whispered and stopped walking, turning to face him. He rolled his eyes and looked side to side before looking back at me.

"Not convinced. Are you hurting yourself?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I scoffed and started walking again.

He pulled my back by my arm and I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the impact.

"I'm not trying to hurt you..." He let out softly. I opened my eyes slowly and bit my lip, looking away.

"You should probably go now Chad.. People will be arriving soon."

"Fine. Whatever. I don't really care anyways." He shrugged and walked out the doors. I sighed deeply and slid down the wall waiting for hell to begin.

"C'mon Ally. Things will get better. I promise. Theyre just jealous." Tawni told me, trying to slow my walking down. I groaned and stopped, looking at her.

"Tawni. Just please stop.. Your not helping." I sighed and got stuff out of my locker. People had been bothering me all day about my performance on So Random!. It was ridiculous.

"I'm sorry.. I just.. You were great! I promise! Don't listen to them!" She said, staring at my cheek. She had asked me several times what had happened but I just changed the subject.

"Sonny!" Brandon yelled, coming towards me. I looked at him confused. He grabbed my arm, giving a sorry look to Tawni then pulled me with him. I pulled my arm away and rubbed it. I had a bruise there..

"What happened?" He asked angrily. I furrowed my brows and he rolled his eyes. "Never mind.. Have you seen Gaven?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head and looked around awkwardly.

"He wasnt home... And he isn't here. I just hope he's okay." I sighed out.

"I'm sure he's fine Brandon." I told him, rubbing his arm lightly. "I need to go though.. Call me if you need anything. Let me know if you found him.." I then turned and walked away. Tawni pulled me to her car and we drove to the Studio.

"Ally! Tawni! You guys are late!" Grady yelled, bumping into Nico as walked up to us. Zora was playing on her phone, ignoring us.

"Sorry! But what was the news you just HAD to tell me?" Tawni asked.

"Well. Poopers joining our cast for the next few shows." He groaned out, pointing to another direction. I looked over at him then quickly back to Grady.

Tawni just shrugged. "So? It wont be THAT bad..Only a few shows. NOW ON WITH REHEARSALS!" She yelled, handing us all a script. She pushed me down into a chair, making me wince and hold my stomach. I had to change it 3 times today so far.. And I was gonna have to go do it again soon. Chad sat by me and sighed.

"Whats your problem?" I asked before my brain told me to shut up. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Just don't understand why I have to be here. You guys are too..Funny."

"That's the point. We like to bring joy to the viewers." I rolled my eyes and looked around.

"You know.. I am going to figure whats going on here Ally." He pointed to my cheek. "I mean, it was probably you. But you never know."

I glared and poked him in the chest. "Listen and listen well Chad. You don't know me. I don't know you. Lets keep it that way. Kay?"

He just smirked and shrugged, looking away.

-a week later-(A/N sorry guys, I don't usually like doing this, buuuttt...)

"Ugh! Just shut up Chad! I don't need this." I glared at him. He smirked and poked my nose.

"Your so cute when your mad.""

I groaned and walked in circles, looking outside. Mr. Condor made us stay behind for 3 hours to help around the place. It was currently raining too hard to even see through it, and Chad was annoying the crap out of me. He found this fun. He had been on one show of our already. I only had to deal with him for about 2 more weeks.. I hope. The viewers liked it though. So we might get stuck with him longer. Now I see why Nico, Grady and Zora found this horrible.

"Chad, I just wanna get out of here. And im sure you do too. So if you don't shut up now. You wont be getting out alive."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good!"

"So we're good Ally?"

"Oh we're so good Chad."

Chad was rude.. But he could be nice sometimes.

I sat back down and got on my phone, logging into messenger. I saw Dylan messaged and smiled lightly.

Gr8Actor: I'm booorrreeeddddddd

Sonshine: Well hello mr. bored. I'm Sonny. Nice to meet you.

After i sent that, Chads phone beeped and he picked it up. About 5 seconds later my phone buzzed.

Gr8Actor: Interesting. So you're a sun?

I furrowed my eyebrows and sent a quick message back asking how he was. Just after I sent it, Chad started typing... Naaaaaaaahhhh it couldn't be! It had to be a coincidence... Right? (A/N HEY GUYS! PLEASE READ THIS.. A lot of you don't read my authors notes, so you wont know that I'm having a contest! You wanna be in the story? Just follow the directions at the bottom of this story.)

Gr8Actor: Just stuck in a rain storm. It sucks.

I widened my eyes and looked over to Chad.

"Chad..." I whispered.

* * *

So guys! It was a bit short but I only had a bit of time to write this. WANNA BE IN MY STORY?! here's what you gotta do.

In your review, tell me these things. I already have some from a few people.

For The Contest:

Your name:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Who you would like to be in the story (now you MAY not get the part you want, but ill try my hardest):

What you like to do for fun:

Height:

Interests:

If you don't feel comfortable giving this information out in a review, just Private Message me! ^.^ LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Something interesting is about to happen..


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So I guess you guys want me to keep writing. Just REMEMBER TO REVIEW. It only takes like, 5 seconds.. I love you guys, so here's a quick update.

Niko: Hey Grady? Have you seen my- oh never mind!

Brandon: How'd I get here? e.e.. *looks around*

Gaven: *looks around as well* The same way I did. She finally loves us enough to add us up here!

Me:... I'm just gonna..*walks away slowly*

Tawni: She doesn't own, never will-

Chad: own. So jut read on and enjoy. Shoo, shoo.

SHOUT OUTS PEOPLE!

**_anonymousvoice- Here yah go! No longer have a cliff hanger ^.^_**

**_MS-04- You have no idea how great that made me feel. Your a big part of why I'm continuing. Thank you for saying my story was one of the best ^.^ And thanks if you've already said to read my story in your story!_**

**_ -you no longer need to be curious!_**

**_Guest- I know. I was never planning on just leaving it with a cliff hanger. But now I'm gonna continue._**

**_Biia- I'm gonna write in Portuguese so you know what I'm saying here. _****_Muito obrigado. Sua opinião era bom. Fico feliz que você gosta de minha história! E sim, por favor, diga aos seus amigos! Isso significaria muito para mim._**

**_Hayesfan66- Thank you very much. And please, when you can, review. It'll only take about 5 seconds. It would mean a lot. But its okay if you don't._**

* * *

_ Last time on Internet Meetings-_

_ I furrowed my eyebrows and sent a quick message back asking how he was. Just after I sent it, Chad started typing... Naaaaaaaahhhh it couldn't be! It had to be a coincidence... Right?  
_

_Gr8Actor: Just stuck in a rain storm. It sucks._

_I widened my eyes and looked over to Chad._

_"Chad..." I whispered._

He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow, "yes?"

I bit my lip then took a deep breath, "Are you.. Are yyooouuuuu... Ummm.. errrr, you um, no?.."

"You okay Allison?" He asked, smirking lightly. That little.. He thought I was stumbling over my words because he was in my presence, didn't he?..

"Y-yea.. It's nothing.." I looked away then sent a quick message to 'Dylan'.

It could be a coincidence.

_But it's not, and you know it.._

No no no.. He could just be talking to someone..and..sending things at the exact time I get messages.. yea..

_...Are you that stupid?.. A rock is smarter than you.._

Oh shut up brain.. What do you know?..

I mentally sighed at my conversation with myself. Sometimes I wondered if I was going insane..

"You sure?" He asked. I just nodded and stared at my phone.

_Gr8Actor: What about you? What are you doing?_

I bit my lip then replied.

_Sonshine: I'm uuuhhh... In a forest.. Far far away from where you could be.. Yea.._

I gave myself a mental back pat. Surely that was convincing enough..

Well apparently not..

_Gr8Actor: Hm.. Where's this imaginary forest? Whatcha doing, really?_

I groaned and brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees, earning a weird look from Chad.

_Sonshine: Well, you see.. I'm actually in my room.. reading.._

_Gr8Actor: And what book would you be reading?_

_Sonshine:.. uhh.. It's a um.. Nachos book..._

_Gr8Actor:..Nachos book?... I'm not even gonna ask.. The rains slowing down enough for me to get to my car. So I'll message you later._

_Sonshine: Alright! Bye!_

_Gr8Actor has logged out_

_Sonshine has logged out_

I looked out the window, and sure enough, the rain had slowed down. I looked at Chad to seem him standing up.

"You coming?"

"No.. My friend has the car I was supposed to go in.. So ill just wait a bit longer and take the bus" I replied.

"Uh, no. Just c'mon." He held his hand out for me. I hesitantly took it and let my legs on the ground and got up, letting go.

"Do you need me to tell you my home address?.."

"Nah. I'm takin' you to my place tonight," he stopped talking and winked at me, "We'll have fun."

I roughly pulled the door open the walked out, more like stomped out, then waited for him on the side. He was such a freaking jerk.

"Allison.. I was just joking, you know that, right?" He asked carefully, taking my arm and pulling me to his car.

"Yea yea.." I pulled at my soaked clothes and sighed.

The rest of the ride was silent as we drove to his house. I had texted my mom, telling her I'd be spending the night with a friend, and she replied back with a simple 'be careful, love you.'

We pulled up to his house and he got out, walking to the door. I opened my door and got out, looking around.

It was beautiful; in that boyish kinda way..

I walked in after him and instantly shivered. It was freezing!

"Follow me." He stated, walking up the stairs. I followed and we ended up in his room.

I took a big sniff and instantly smiled. It was comfy feeling, and smelled like him.. Wait, what?... I shook my head at myself and looked around.

The beautiful dark blue colored walls went well with his big, black sheet covered bed. He had a brown dresser close to what I thought was a closet. I looked over at the small dresser by his bed and tilted my head. There was a picture of a beautiful woman and handsome man. His mom and dad. In the middle was him and what seemed to be his sister. I smiled lightly and stared at the adorable little blue-eyed Chad. He looked so.. Innocent and sweet in that picture.

I was startled when Chad tapped my shoulder and handed me a big shirt and boxers. I smiled at him then ran to his bathroom. I changed into them, breathing in relief as I was no longer in wet clothing. His shirt hung off one side of my shoulder and his boxers were a bit too big, but they fit good enough.

I walked out and looked at him, thanking him. He smirked and nodded, looking up and down my body. I just rolled my eyes and walked away awkwardly. I wasn't really comfortable being alone here with Chad.. I didn't really have a good history with guys..

I walked downstairs and sat on the couch. He sat by me and turned on the TV, flipping around the channels until he got to The Walking Dead. I curled up into the couch and watched as the theme song played.

Is Chad really Dylan?.. Should I tell him?.. Does he already know?..

I sighed and looked at him through the side of my eye. He looked over at me and winked.

"You okay there?" He asked. I nodded and looked at the TV, turning on my phone. I looked down at it and shot 'Dylan' a message.

_Sonshine: Hey._

I looked over at him discretely and watched as he started typing on his phone. I then got another message.

_Gr8Actor: Hey there. How are you?_

It had to be him..

_Sonshine: I'm okay. Just sitting and watching TV. You?_

_Gr8Actor: I'm good. And same here. Watcha watching?_

_Sonshine:...The Walking Dead._

I looked over at Chad to see his reaction to that, only to see him looking normal.

_Gr8Actor: That's cool! I am too! How weird._

_Sonshine: Right?.._

_Gr8Actor: Yea. I think you're a stalker._

_Sonshine: Me? xD haha. no. But you? Yea._

_Gr8Actor: Oh you wish I'd stalk you._

_Sonshine: Actually, I already have a stalker Chad._

I sent it without thinking then started panicking. Shoot.. Shoot shoot.. Un-send! Un-send now! I closed my eyes tightly then looked at my phone.

Gr8Actor: How'd you...

Sonshine:...How'd I what?

I decided to play it dumb.

Gr8Actor:... You were caught in the rain earlier.. like me. You're watching TWD.. like me. You know my name. My real name...

Sonshine: pure coincidence.

Gr8Actor:.. Who are you?

Sonshine: Sonny.

Gr8Actor: not what I meant.

I bit my lip and sighed.

Sonshine: I have to go..

Gr8Actor: No. Tell me. Just tell me.

I closed my eyes tightly then looked over at Chad. He was staring at his phone confused.

"Chad?".. I tried to keep my voice strong, but it came out as a soft question. I don't know if he even heard it.

He looked at me and nodded, "yea?"

"..I..I-it's... Me..." I said bluntly. No need to beat around the bush.

He looked back at his phone then to me again.

"Sonny?"

I nodded and looked down. "Yea.."

"How.. Who.. Why?.. What?!" I jumbled out.

"I'm sorry.. I just.. I just figured it out too.. I can go now if you'd like.." I whispered.

I chanced a look at him, and regretted it. He looked like he hated the idea of me being Sonny.

"Just go. It's stopped raining.. I need time to process this." He looked me in the eye then walked me to the door.

I slowly walked out then closed his door, and started on my way home.

I was walking on a street when I heard the noises. The noises I wished I hadn't of followed, but at the same time, glad that I had..

I slowly walked into the small ally way and hid against the wall. I looked past the dumpster, the _horrible_ smelling dumpster, and squinted my eyes. I could hear what they were saying, but couldn't exactly see them in the dark.. They sounded pretty familiar too, but in the state I was in, I was too confused to try to even figure it out.

"Get more information on her. Got it? I don't want to have to keep repeating myself. If you don't.." One of the voices trailed off. Lets call him asshole #1. Just cause I want it that way.

"I can't... She's..." He stopped and I heard choking noises. My eyes widened to their own accord and I tried to see them. What I could see is that they were both pretty muscly.. But asshole #1, the one choking the other guy (lets call him asshole #2, naturally), looked bigger.

I wanted to help, but I mean come on. Me? Against all that muscle? I mean, maybe I could bore him to death, but that would take too much energy. The energy I **_don't_** have at the moment.

"Just do as I say." I head the other guy take a huge breath, then sighed.

"Fine.. Just stop hurting her then.." Asshole #2 said. Even though I guess he's not really an asshole...

"Ah ah ah. I can't make promises. Now go." Asshole #1 said.

The smaller one started walking my direction to get out of the ally. Luckily he didn't see me... But I saw him.

Gaven...

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry that this one is short.. I'm sorry.. BUT I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS!..But I'm not too sure if you guys love me v.v..

GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS **_THIS IS IMPORTANT._**

**_IMPORTANT!_**

I'll only be uploading when i get 5 or more reviews. Just take the time to review! It only takes a few seconds!

**_IMPORTANT AGAIN IMPORTANT AGAIN IMPORTANT AGAIN_**

If you guys review _**MORE THAN 10 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER AND ALL THE OTHERS TO COME, I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT DAY WITH A NEW CHAPTER! LOVE YOU! REVIEW! ITS IN ITALICS, BOLD, AND CAPITAL. SO IF YOU DIDN'T READ THIS...THEN GO READ**_** IT.. _IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, YOU DON'T LOVE ME!.. AND I LOVE YOU GUYS SO I'D LIKE TO BE LOVED BACK._  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my gosh! You guys! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 12 reviews?! That's amazing! Thank you!

SHOUTOUTS!

Guest: (this is for all the Guest's) Thanks! And yes I know I know... The Chad thing.. but don't worry guys! And yes..Gaven, but don't hate him guys! you'll understand soon!

SomeG: Thank you for that! I'll try to work harder on it!

anonymousvoice: Dont worry. Chad'll come through! And yea. It was evil Danny!

MS-04: Haha im planning on making this great! And thank you SO MUCH. I'll totally be reading your story!

evi: Here it is!

Blackmailer: x3 Hahahaha no! I swear it! I'm just tryin to get some love back! And I'm not planning on stopping now if you guys keep reviewing like this! I love it!

So guys, the cast isn't here *looks around* so I guess boring ol' me will have to do the disclaimer.

I sadly do not, did not, and will not own this show.. Sad, I know..

* * *

I made my way out of the ally way carefully and stared at the ground. Who was Gaven helping? He was hurting someone? Sweet Gaven?... I'm scared to bring it up to him.. So I probably wont.. But I'm keeping a close eye on him.

I made it home safely and lied down in bed after telling my mom I wasnt hungry.

1. I found out my friend could be a bad guy, I mean come on this wasnt a movie..

2. Chad probably hated me.

3. I was still scared Danny would jump out of nowhere.

4... well I don't know what 4 is, but there will be something later. That's for sure.

I stared at the ceiling and blew some hair out of my face. Things were so complicated.. But it was usual I guess.

"_ENOUGH TO MAKE MY SYSTEMS BLOW. WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE. WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, THE NEW AGE-"_

I slammed my hand down on my phone and opened my eyes. When did I fall asleep?.. I got up and did my bathroom business then walked to my closet. I threw on some blue skinny jeans and a white tank-top. I ran my fingers through my hair to brush it out, then grabbed my bag and slugged downstairs. I hated Thursdays.

I grabbed a banana, ate it then threw the peel in the trash. I sighed as I realized that I would have to walk to school.

-IM-IM-IM-IM-IM-

"Oh come on. It's not that bad.." Tawni cringed out, looking at me.

I sighed and took a piece of pasta out of my hair, shaking my head.

Now lets back up here. I bet your all confused. So here's what happened_._

-IM-IM-IM-IM-IM-

I sighed as I walked out of my classroom and made my way to the cafeteria. I've gotten about 8 insults so far, and have been pushed down about 5 times. Not my best day.

I turned a corner then walked into the cafeteria, walking to the line. I grabbed a slice of pizza and a side thing of spaghetti. I grabbed a water paid for it then walked over to Tawni.

"Hey." I sat down in front of her and took a bite of my pizza.

"Hey. You feeling okay?" She asked.

I just nodded and continued eating.

So, you know how in those movies with that one bitch who decides to 'accidentally' trip and spill all her food on you? Well that's what happened. And more.

It seemed to happen in slow motion as I turned around and saw Samantha. She tilted her tray then spilled her milk on me, smirking down at me. She then took my plate and dumped it on me.

So you wanna know what I did? I grew some balls. That's what I did.. But it did no good..

I stood up and glared at her, then tried slapping her, but she blocked my hand. She picked up my water then spilled it on me.

"If only your daddy could see you now. Oh, wait.. He can't.. You killed him."

At that my eyes started watering. How could she? It's like she thought death was funny.

I turned on my hill and ran into the bathrooms while Tawni gave Samantha a piece of her mind.

I sat in a corner and watched as my tears fell to the floor. I banged my head against the wall and closed my eyes tightly.

Next thing I knew, Tawni was there, standing in front of me. She sighed sadly and sat beside me, rubbing my back.

If I hadn't thought of Tawni as a best friend, that would have proved it. She would never sit on something as dirty as a bathroom floor. But here she was..

"Sonny.. Hey, don't cry.. Everything'll be fine.. I promise.." She hugged me to her and rubbed my hair.

After about 10 minutes, I calmed down and let go of her.

"Thanks Tawn.." I whispered out.

I stood up and looked at myself.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad.." Tawni cringed out, looking at me.

I sighed and took a piece of pasta out of my hair, shaking my head.

My shirt was drenched in milk and water, with sauce all over it. My hair seemed to be covered in sauce and pasta.

I wiped at it and looked at Tawni, small tears still in my eyes.

"I'm just gonna go home.." I hugged her then snuck out of the school, then ran to the road. I started walking on the side until I got home. I went up the elevator and opened my door, looking around. It was Thursday, so mom probably wouldn't be home till late.

I didn't even bother getting more food to eat as i sat on my bathroom floor and stared at a wall.

The sad thing is.. I deserved that.. I **did** kill him.. It **was** my fault. All my fault..

I closed my eyes then opened them, looking at the cabinets under my sink, then opening my right one. I moved my hand around until I felt the plastic.

I looked at the bloody baggy then slowly opened it. I bit my lip and held the small metal object in my palm.

With a shaky breath, I closed my eyes and started to think about everything that was wrong.

_My dad. _With that I slid it across my wrist and inhaled deeply.

_Chad.._ Another, above the other one.

_Samantha. _One above that one.

_Danny._ Three more above those.

_Everyone at school.._ My last one.

I opened my eyes then let the tears fall as i stared at them. I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head in them.

-IM-IM-IM-

"Sonny! Sonny open the door! Sonny! Sweetie!? Are you alright?!" Came a voice.

I slowly picked my head up and looked around. The floor had blood stains on it, and my arm ached and itched. I looked at the door then rested my head against the cabinets

"I'm fine mom. Just fine.. Sorry, I must have.. Fallen asleep.. I'm fine." I said, loud enough for her to hear.

I heard a sigh of relief and feet walking away.

I slowly got up, wet some paper towels, then wiped up the blood. I put my arm under the faucet and cringed as it stung. I pressed a towel to it then walked out, holding my arm against my body.

I sat on my bed and stared at the wall after seeing that it was now 9:00.

Suddenly my computer beeped. I sighed and looked at it. I clicked on my Messenger, expecting it to be Tawni.

My heart beat increased as I saw it was Chad. I slowly clicked on it then read it.

_Gr8Actor: Sonny?.._

I stared at it in amazement. Like it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. After about 5 minutes, I replied.

_Sonshine:.. Chad._

I stared at it, waiting for him to message back.

_Gr8Actor:.. Could you meet me at the park? The one over by that Starbucks.._

_Sonshine: I guess so.. When?_

_Gr8Actor: Now. _

_Gr8Actor has logged out._

I widened my eyes and bit my lip, then logged out.

I took off my clothes then slipped on his clothes that I had come here in that one day..

What?..They were comfy. Plus, they smelled like him..

What was I thinking?..

I slowly walked into the living room, then walked to the door silently. I opened it then closed it silently, then ran to the elevators, still holding my arm to my chest.

Once out, I started walking to the park.

Someone walked out of an ally way and started walking the way I was coming from. A closer look, and I saw Gaven.

"Gaven?" I asked once he was close enough.

He jumped at my soft voice then looked at me. He seemed to have regret flash through his eyes as he stared at me. Next thing I know, a hand slips to my mouth and holds me to them.

I kicked around and screamed into their hand. I stared at Gaven for help, but he had his eyes closed tightly as Brandon walked out from the ally.

He looked at me sadly then pulled me to him, holding me tightly. But not in a oh-your-crazy-ex-and-Gaven-are-here-to-hurt-you-so -let-me-protect-you kind of way. Oh no. It was more of a sorry-but-i-have-to kinda way.

I struggled against him and bit his hand. He let go with a hiss of pain as I tried running away but was caught by him again.

"Please don't make this more difficult Sonny.." He whispered out then looked to Danny.

"We have the girl. Now let them go.." He pushed me into Danny. I saw regret flash into both of their eyes, but they hid it so quickly, I thought I was imagining it.

"They're in that abandoned house over by Starbucks. Now leave." Danny told them, squeezing my wrist tightly. I cried out in pain as his thumb pressed into my cuts.

"T-thank you.." They stared at me for a second before running away into the darkness.

"Alright now. I have you all to myself. What to do, what to do. Don't you just hate decisions?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice.

I cringed and sobbed as I tried getting away from him. He pulled my head back by my hair and looked at me.

"Shut up, girl. I'm about to do things to you that'll make you beg me to stop. Keep that voice of yours quiet for now." He tapped my nose and pushed me into a wall.

I did the only thing I could do.

I screamed.

Screamed as loud as I could, as many times as I could.

He slapped me across the face, making my head jerk to the left. I sobbed and tried moving my arms, but failed. He had pinned them to the wall.

"I said. _**Shut**_** up.** Did you not here me?" He seethed out, rubbing himself into me.

I cringed and shivered in disgust.

I spit at him and struggled, screaming a few more times before I got another hard slap.

"No ones gonna hear you, sweetheart. This place is remote. So shut that trap of yours."

I closed my eyes tightly as he started kissing up my neck. He moved his hands up and down my stomach, then up to my stomach and moved closer to my bra.

He bit down on my neck and unclasped my bra. I bit his hand and screamed one more loud, long scream.

Suddenly he was pulled off me and pushed to the ground. The attacker, no, my hero, got on top of him and started punching him over and over.

I slowly slid down the wall and watched in shock. I relaxed my body then suddenly, everything went black.

-IM-IM-IM-IM-IM-

I groaned and turned over, hissing in pain. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the dark place. I looked in front of me as I remembered what had happened.

_Where was I?.._

I looked around the room and furrowed my eyebrows.

The dark brown and black room didn't look familiar..

I lied back down and closed my eyes as I felt a headache coming on.

The door suddenly opened, and I kept my eyes closed. The person seemed to have come up by me and sat on the bed by me, making the side of it dip.

I heard a male sigh and felt his fingers move some hair out of my face.

I slowly fluttered my eyes back open and stared into the ocean blue orbs. I felt like I was slowly drifting into them and getting lost in the deep blue ocean of emotions in them.

"Sonny." He breathed out, sounding relieved. I widened my eyes and quickly sat up, scooting away from him as fast as possible without falling off the large bed.

"Chad?" I squeaked out. He laughed lightly and nodded.

"That's what they call me." His eyes quickly turned serious, "how do you feel?"

"How did you.. And.. Where.." I scrambled out, holding my head. He handed me some medicine and water then watched me take it before answering.

"I was waiting for you when Gaven and Brandon walked by.. Told me the short version of a long story. Got there, saw him on you, beat the living shit outa him. Now you're at my place, in my room at 3 pm on Saturday." He answered me. I stared at him for a few seconds before shaking my head and looking away.

"Thank you, Chad.." I slowly let the words roll off my tongue then looked back to him.

"Mhm.. And I suppose those cuts on your arms were made by that asshole?" He asked, but I feared he already knew the answer.

I quickly looked away again and bit my lip, hard.

"So it was you." He stated.

I stayed still and furrowed my eyebrows looking at his brown sheets and black sheets.

"Damn it, Sonny."

I glared at the sheets then shook my head and looked back to him.

"Shut up." I bluntly told him.

"You shouldn't have-"

"Don't tell me what I should have and shouldn't have done, Chad. Your not my boss. And it's not like you care."

"What do you mean, I don't care?!" He grabbed my by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I cringed and looked at his nose.

He sighed and hugged me to him tightly. I widened my eyes in surprise and wrapped my arms around his back. I breathed him in and closed me eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry. I should've acted better. I shouldnt have told you to meet me.." He whispered out.

He thought this was his fault?.. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.. Oh my god.. Gaven and Brandon.. I thought they were my friends..

"It's not your fault, Chad.. Please don't blame yourself.." I pulled away from him and shook my head.

"Gaven and Brandon said they were eternally sorry.. They had no choice. I was about ready to beat them to a pulp before they explained to me what happened.

Apparently Danny took their sisters. Evil bastard." He told me. I gasped and held my hand to me mouth. This was because of me..

"Calm down, Sonny.. They're fine.. I left you here while i went to your school yesterday. I talked to them before school started. They said they're all fine." He told me, looking at me carefully.

I nodded my head and bit my lip. I couldn't believe Danny.._**who does** **that?**_

"Hey. I promise. Things are gonna be fine. I swear it." He told me, smiling at me reassuringly. I just nodded and looked away.

Little did I know, Chad was so wrong..

* * *

Hey guys! **_SO DO YOU HATE ME OR LOVE MEH?!_**

**_REMEMBER! REVIEWS=LOVE!_**

**_AND MORE UPDATES... I KNOW YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT_ :3 _SO REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9

9 reviews! Thanks guys! Now you probably don't even read these author notes, so just read on.

Chad: I like cookies.

Me:..uhh...Chad, what does that have to do with the disclaimer?..

Chad: Oh yea! Um, Kat here doesn't own Sonny With a Chance. Pfsht. She wished she did!

Me:..You didn't have to be so rude about it.. *mumbles* ass hole. I ate your last cookie. *smiles evilly*

Chad: Hey I'm gonna go get a cookie! *walks to the jar*

Me: Well crap...*runs and hides* Enjoy!

SHOUT OUTS

Guest: (goes to ALL the guests that reviewed.) Well I agree with you there... but this is how I wanted it to be! ^.^.. So they're not scared of her. Yes he's her hero x3 I couldn't resist. Thank you!

Anonymousvoice: You'll see. ;D

MS-04: Thank you! And I'm about to go read your story!

: Heres more! I liked that part too. haha

mkpunk: she will!

caramel29:Your review made me smile. Thank you! I'm happy you think that about my story! Means a lot!

blackmailer: Haha thanks a lot! Alright guys.. I'm listening to a sad song, this song may not be too good. Love y'all!

* * *

I took my books out of my locker and sighed. I looked to my right through the side of my eye than looked back to my locker. I closed the door and pressed my head into it.

You may be asking why I'm so..down. Well, let me tell you.

**Flashback**

I walked down the street, going back home. Chad had asked, no, kinda demanded, if he could take me home. I had told him no, being my stupid self, and walked out the door.

Now keep in mind that I had no clue where Chad lived. So I had no idea how to get back home.

_That tree looks kinda similar.._

Yea. Because ive passed it about 10 times. My brain was so dumb sometimes.

_One day I'm just gonna stop working on you, or maybe even take over your body and make you do things._

It replied back.

I shook my head and turned a corner that I didn't recognize. This must be the way home, right?..

"Hey there Sonny girl." I gasped and turned around.

Nothing.

"I'm not too happy about, oh whats his name?.. It's on the tip of my tongue.. Oh yes. Chad. I'm not too happy about Chad taking you from me. Naughty naughty." He tsked out.

I narrowed my eyes and looked around me. _Was I just hearing his stupid voice?!_

"Boo." I turned my head to the right and saw him leaning against a wall.

I backed up a bit and hid behind a pole. A rather skinny pole.. So I mean, what help would that do?..

"Is wittle Sonny Scawed?" He taunted out. "Good. You should be. I like my girls that way."

"Leave me alone Danny.. I'm getting tired of this game.." I looked around me then back to him. "And what's up with you always in the allys?Do you live in them or something?.. Oh my gosh! Are you friends with the rats! Are you like, King Rat?! Cause that would be so weird if you were, cause you know.. Your human.." I trailed off from my rant when I saw the look on his face.

"You still do that? It's so annoying." He groaned out.

"Do what?"..

"Ramble like an idiot when your scared, nervous, or super happy." He then shook his head, "enough with this. I want you to come with me Sonny."

"No. I will not. Just leave. Me. Alone. Got it?" I decided to grow balls, and this time I was gonna keep them on.

He was suddenly in front of me. "So, you're a vampire too?" I asked, mostly to myself. He just rolled his eyes and looked around.

"Stay away from Chad. And if you don't.." He smirked, "mommy won't be too safe anymore." He finished, his grip on my wrist lightning a bit, which I was grateful for due to my cuts.

"You wouldn't.." I whispered, looking down.

"I would. And you know it. I've never liked that woman anyway. Always too.. Preppy.." He rolled his eyes and let me go. "Now run along. And listen to me. Or I promise things wont be too good." He walked away and I narrowed my eyes at him.

So much for keeping my balls..

_**End of flashback.**_

I walked to my last class of the day then sat at my desk and put my head on the table.

I absolutely hated Danny.. Chad was.. Well he was kind of my friend.. He helped me.. I couldn't be rude and ignore his messages that he's been leaving me..

It's been a week and a half since I've talked to him.. And since he was on the show still, it was kinda hard to keep my distance during rehearsals..

How would Danny even know if I talked to Chad. I mean, it's not like he had cameras all over the state.. Or maybe he did. Maybe that's how he knew where I was all the time.. Maybe he's an evil spy sent to kill! Or maybe the Government has finally gotten tired of my clumsiness and stupidness and decided to make Chad come and kill me. Oh no! What if my crazy imagination was right this time?! What if Danny got his royal subject rats to eat me in my sleep!? I was too young to die! I wanted to get a nice boyfriend, get married, and have lots of cute babies! The sex would be amazing and so would the man! I don't want to die! What if-

"Allison Munroe! Are you even paying attention?!" I heard snickers and laughs behind me. I looked to my teacher and groaned.

"I'm sorry ma'am.." I whispered.

"Principles office. Now." She sighed and pointed to the door. More people laughed and were recording this. I sighed and hurriedly got up, then ran out the door. I started walking to the principle's office slowly.

When I got there, I saw troublemakers everywhere. I didn't belong here!.. Wait.. Is that.. Oh my god, no.. Please no..

"Sonny?".. Gaven whispered. He was by me in less than a second. Brandon soon followed after.

I bit my lip and looked away from them, taking a seat. I help my books close to me and kept my eyes on the floor.

"Sonny, listen.." Brandon crouched down to where I was taller than him and he looked into my eyes.

My eyes started watering as I realized what they did to me. But then I remembered that I was the reason they had to do it.. Which made a few tears fall.

"I- We-.. What we did.. I'm so sorry.. We're so sorry.. Our sisters, and.. We couldn't let that happen.." Gaven whispered.

I just nodded my head and looked to the door when the principle opened it.

"Allison Munroe?".. She looked at me then ushered me in. I gave one last look to Gaven and Brandon then closed the door.

"Why are you here this time?"

"Well.. I kinda spaced out during science.. I didn't mean to.. Honestly!" I rambled out. She just sighed and handed me a pink slip. I groaned and banged my head on the table.

Detention? Again?.. Greeeaattttt.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but its school rules.." I sighed and nodded then got up. The bell rang and I made my way to the detention room.

I was suddenly pushed into a wall, making me gasp.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Ocean blue eyes stared into my brown ones. How did he get in here?

"C-chad.." I widened my eyes and tried to bring my hand to my mouth to cover it, but they were secured to the wall by Chad's large hands.

"H-how did y-you get in h-here?.." I whispered, looking side to side.

"It's called walking through a door." He replied sarcastically. I giggled lightly then quickly shut up.

"You didn't answer me." He stated. I sighed as my eyes traveled to the floor.

"I need to get to detention.." I tried moving, but couldn't.

"I don't even wanna know.." He rolled his eyes then looked at me seriously again.

"Because you stink?" It came out as a question.

"That's why your staying away from me? hmm.. Sure. That's why the woman at the store almost passed out before telling mow much she just loved the smell of my cologne." He smirked. Oh how I wanted to kiss that smirk off.. Wait.. What?! No no no.. I meant slap... Yea..

"I-i.. Uhh.. Because.." I groaned and looked away.

"Sonny, come on. I'm being serious.. Why have you been ignoring me?".. I saw hurt flash in his eyes, but he hid it quickly.

I sighed and looked into his eyes. "Danny told me to.. He said that if I didn't then.. My mom.. and.. and I can't.." I hadn't even realized tears were slipping down my cheeks until he wiped them away and hugged me tightly.

"That freaking... Don't worry. It'll be okay.." I heard anger in his voice as he ran his hand through my hair then let me go.

"Now off you go. Don't wanna get in trouble for not getting to detention." He walked me over to the door then smiled before turning on his hill and walking out of the building.

I smiled lightly and blushed, walking into the room and sitting down.

-IM-IM-IM-

I walked out of the detention room and put my phone in my pocket. I had texted Tawni, telling her why I wasn't at rehearsals.

When she asked if I was with Chad, I got a little worried. But hadn't thought of it too much.

I started on my way home, humming to the music on my iPhone when I heard shouting.

"You asshole!" Then I heard a loud groan.

I closed my eyes tightly and groaned when I realized who it was.

I slowly walked to the noise and watched in horror as Danny threw punches at Chad. It looked like they were both winning.. Chad had a pretty badly busted lip and cuts all over his face. His knuckles were bloody and he had a large gash on the side of his head.

I ran over to them and pulled Chad away from Danny.

"Chad.. Chad! Stop struggling!..Chad stop it!" He got out of my grip and ran into Danny, making him fall to the floor while he got on top of Danny.

"Chad! Please stop! You're gonna get hurt!" I yelled at him. He finally seemed to realize I was there, and with one last punch to Danny's face, he got up. He spit on him then walked over to me.

"I'm sorry.." He trailed off. I rolled my eyes and quickly pulled him away from a groaning Danny.

"Car?" I asked chad. He nodded and pulled me to it. He seemed to be in a lot of pain, and I kept cringing every time he'd do something to hurt himself more.

We got in and he sped off. "Go to your house." I told him. He grunted in response and we got there quickly.

I got out and brought him inside, pulling him upstairs to his room. I got some bandages and gauze, then wet some towels. I walked into his room and sat in front of him on his bed.

I wiped his knuckles lightly, making him cringe. "Ow!" He furrowed his eyebrows together and bit his lip. I carefully dabbed the cuts on his head and rolled my eyes.

"Big baby." I whispered. I wrapped his fingers in gauze and put a band-aid on the side of his head.

I wiped at the cut on his lip, earning another yelp of pain from him.

"Sorry.." I trailed off. I started at his lips then shook my head and smiled at him.

"All better?" I asked.

"No.." He stated. I frowned and sighed. "But now I am."

"What's that supposed to mea-" I was cut off with his lips on mine. As soon as they were on, they were off. He smirked at me then got up.

"Call your mom and tell her your staying here. I don't feel like driving." He walked out of his room, leaving me there looking like a fish.

What just happened?..

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Love it?

_**REVIEW GUYS! AND I WOULD LIKE FOR THE GUESTS TO PUT A NAME THERE SO I CAN GIVE THEM A SEPARATE SHOUT OUT! SO DO THAT PLEASE!**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW, FAN GIRL (OR BOY), LOVE, AND TACOS NAMED UNICORN! **_


	10. Chapter 10

(Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes..)

Hey guys... I'm actually quite disappointed.. I only got 4 reviews.. Which I'm grateful to those of you by the way.. But anyways.. Read and enjoy i guess.

SHOUT-OUTS

anonymousvoice: Right? Haha. Thanks for reviewing! 3

blackmailer: I'm sorry.. I know it was kind of fast.. v.v.. Thanks for reviewing.. 3

Taco the Unicorn: Thanks for that! I'll go back and fix it maybe... Thanks for reviewing! LOVE the name by the way x3 3

Rachel: Aww! Thanks! I'm glad you liked it so much! Your review was sweet! Thanks for reviewing! 3

Chad:..Uhhh.. Aren't we supposed to go before the shout-outs?..

Me:.. Yes, but this time I changed things..

Chad:.. Whatever. She doesn't own SWAC! So stop telling her that she does.. It's getting her hopes up.

Me: Your so mean! *sniffles*

Chad: Yea, well, you ate my last cookie. So you deserved it.

* * *

I sighed as I walked into school. _Another 'fun' day at school. Yippe freaking woo-hoo._

My eyes narrowed as I saw Brandon and Gaven. I slowly walked over to them and bit my lip. They stopped talking and looked at me nervously.

"Guys.. I understand that you had to do that to get your sisters back.. But you could've.. Just.. You know.. Let me know, so maybe I wouldn't be so scared.." I looked to the ground and sighed.

They sighed as well then Gaven spoke up.

"Listen.. Sonny.. We just acted in the moment.. We should've thought about that.. But we didn't. We wish we could go back and fix it, but we can't. So just get over it."

I widened my eyes at him then looked at Brandon to see him shrugging. I slowly nodded then walked away from them. _They're so different.. I guess that's what happens when you barely know a person..._

I walked into first period and put my head down on the desk, sighing loudly. I bet your all wondering how my night with Chad went. But to tell you the truth.. It was seriously nothing. Nothing happened. We didn't even talk again after that. I fell asleep, then woke up early and snuck out of his house.

He was now off our set, for now anyways, and was returned to Mackenzie Falls safely. So I rarely saw him, which was kinda a good thing.

Now I know what your thinking. _'Uh Sonny? Why the heck would you avoid a guy as good-looking as Chad Dylan Cooper?!'_

Well.. I just don't want to talk about the kiss. It was just-

"Ms. Munroe?" My teacher asked. I quickly shook my head and looked up.

"Um.. Yes ma'am?" I asked nervously.

"Do you know the answer to this question?" She gave me a pointed look and raised an eyebrow. I sighed and looked at the board.

"X= 8." I smirked up at her and shrugged. She looked a bit taken back, before shaking her head and walking back to the front.

"Yes Ms. Munroe. Next time I'll be sure to give you a hard question." She raised her eyebrow again then sat down, looking over papers.

I took out a piece of paper and my pencil and started drawing. I felt someone looking over my shoulder, so I turned my head and furrowed my eyebrows.

"You draw?" Mr. Creeper-who-looks-at-your-paper asked. I shrugged and nodded slightly.

"A little.."

He smirked and got up, then sat on the seat next to me. He brought it closer and looked at it better.

"That's more than a little." He gave me a pointed look then held out his hand. "I'm James."

I smiled lightly then shook his hand, "Allison."

He nodded then took my paper, and started fixing up a few things, then handed it back to me smiling.

"So you draw too?" I quietly asked. I wasnt used to this; people talking to me, I mean.

He nodded and I turned to look back at my paper. My hair covered my face and hid the smile I knew was on my face.

He was cute. _But not as cute as Chhaaaadddd._ My mind taunted me. I groaned internally and glared at my paper. Stupid mind..

I looked back over to James to see his arm covering the side of a piece of paper that was on my side. He smiled at me then went back to drawing.

I took out another piece of paper and started to take a few notes. I drew small things here and there on the paper as I went. Before I knew it, the bell rang. I got up and started walking out before I felt someone slip something into my bag. I pulled it out and gasped.

There on the paper was a picture of a girl. It was drawn all in pencil, but in different shades from it. She had vibrant happy eyes with a cute small nose under them. Her mouth was perched up into a grin, some of her hair covering her face. I finally realized that this was supposed to be me. I turned around to ask James how he did this that fast, but he wasnt there. My brows furrowed in confusion as I walked out of the class room, staring at the drawing.

I quickly got to my locker and put it up with a magnet. It was just so amazing.. Okay I sound weird now..

"There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight. It's a struggle, gatta rumble tryna find it-" I quickly silenced Adam Lambert's voice, answering my phone.

"Yes?" I asked confused. I used this ringtone for people who weren't on my contacts. So I had no clue who this was.

I heard heavy breathing for a few seconds before the line went dead. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it as if it were an alien.

Did I just get a butt-dial-sex phone call?.. I threw my phone back in my bag, shrugging it off.

I walked to my second period, just wanting to get this day over with.

-IM-IM-IM-

I walked into the lunch room, looking around for Tawni. I walked to our table and saw 3 guys there. I squinted my eyes and looked around. Did I miss my table?.. Or is this some alien vortex.. Oh my gosh no! I wasnt ready for the aliens to take me! I still had so much in life I wanted to do-

"Sonny?.. You okay?" Tawni's manicured hand waved in my face. I shook myself out of it and stared at her sheepishly.

"I brought some people to the table.. Hope you don't mind.." She gave me her puppy eyes and i just rolled my eyes and took my seat. Unfortunately, one of the guys was sitting right next to my seat. And I refused to sit anywhere else. This has been my seat since.. Well.. I started here.

I looked at his and my mouth gaped open. "James?" I asked. He smiled and threw a fry in his mouth, nodding. "Thank you for the picture.." I whispered, blushing lightly. He just laughed and shrugged then looked at the guys and started a conversation with them. I looked to Tawni and sighed.

"Why are they here?" I whispered to her. She just shrugged and smiled.

"They came to me. They're getting sick of seeing you get hurt. So they refuse to be on her side. They're our new friends." The sip I took from her water spurted out everywhere as I choked and banged my fist against my chest.

"What?!" I practically screamed, making everyone in the cafeteria look at me like I was crazy. I bit my lip and looked at the table. Just when I thought everyone was about to look away, Samantha walked up to us.

"James. What the hell? Why are you sitting over here? You guys too!?" She asked the other two guys I still hadn't figured out the names of. They all shrugged with a board look.

"James.. Jordan.. Kaden? Guys, come back to our table! You don't need to be sitting with the freaks." She spit out. Okay.. So that hurt..

Jordan seemed to be the one with the dark brown hair and green eyes. Kaden had blond hair and brown eyes.

They were both pretty cute.. But again.. _Not as cute and handsome as Chad._ Ugh..

Samantha scoffed as the guys ignored her. She glared at me and pointed an accusing finger. "You. Did you sleep with them and pay them to stay with you?"

I cracked up at that then pretended to think about it. I nudged James and he got the hint.

"Well I mean how can I resist James here?.. But I'm worried about YOU _honey." _I started seething. "By the condition of your knees, I'd say you're the one who pays the guys." I finished, with a smug grin.

Tawni looked at me with a wide-eyed look, then looked at James. Though, I could see the amusement in her eyes, knowing she was gonna play along.

"Did he..," She stopped and looked around for dramatic effect. "You know.. Park his car in your garage?" Tawni whispered the last part, but loud enough for only the table and Samantha to hear. The guys roared out with laughter as I banged my head on the table in laughter. The great thing was, Tawni managed to say that in an innocent voice, and she still had a serious face on. We all calmed down after a minute and looked at Samantha. She just looked plain, downright pissed off.

I coughed a few times and then wiped my eyes. The next thing happened in slow motion. Samantha reached her hand down to slap me. My head moved to the left at the impact. I turned back to look at her and stood up. She smirked and gave me a triumphant look.

James and the guys looked weary about what was going to happen, sitting on the edge of their seats. She pulled me away a little more, speaking to me lowly so only I could hear her.

"Your nothing. You killed your father and your ex boyfriend didn't even want you." I gasped at that and looked at her in disbelief. How did she know about Danny?

"Shut up.." I whispered, memories of my father and Danny circling my mind. She let out a low laugh.

"At least i don't look like a Barbie wannabe. I mean, you could've at least asked them to do a _good_ job on you." I hissed out. She pushed me down and got on top of me in that moment, punching and hitting at me in all angles. I tried blocking my face, but she still got me somehow.

She was pulled off of me and pushed into a wall.

"Your lucky I can't hit a girl. Otherwise, you don't want to know the outcome." A familiar voice growled out. My eyes widened as I sat up with the help of the guys and Tawni. James went to go get Chad away from Samantha as the rest helped me stand and sit in a chair.

I groaned and held my stomach and rubbed my face lightly. She got me good.. I looked back at Chad in disbelief as he walked towards me with concern in his eyes.

"Chad? What are you doing he-"

"I came by cause Mr. Condor wanted me to drop of news that you guys didn't have to come in today for rehearsals. But when I walked in.." He looked over at Samantha and glared. He looked back at me with concern again. "Are you okay?"

"Yea yea I'm fine. Just a few bruises is all." I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "It was worth what i said." I laughed lightly and looked around. Samantha was back with her group and the guys were huddled close to me while Tawni was walking up to Samantha's table. Welp, hell was about to break loose.

Chad helped me up and shook his head. "I'm gonna take you to my place."

"No no I'm fine.." I didn't want to go back to his house.. I'd be brought back to the kind of kiss we shared.

He grabbed my arm gently but firmly and started dragging me out the door. I just sighed and let him.

-IM-IM-IM-

Chad gave me an ice pack to keep on my bruises as he called my mom and told her what happened. She was worried to say the least. But with Chad's sweet talk, he convinced her that I was okay and she didn't need to come home early.

"You feeling okay Sonny?" He asked, sitting on the bed by me. I just nodded and took the ice pack off my cheek, sighing.

He handed me some Advil and some water, smiling lightly at me. I took it then looked at him.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Thanks." I smiled at him then looked around his room.

"No problem at all." He told me seriously. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Sonny?" He asked. I turned to him and tilted my head to the side.

"Yes, Chad?"

"About the kiss.. I'm sorry.. I didn't think before I did it.." He trailed off. It wasnt a surprise to me. I knew he'd regret it. He apparently saw something in my eyes cause he quickly shook his head.

"It's not that I didn't want kiss you! I just shouldnt have. I just got caught up in the moment." He went on. I just shrugged and smiled at him.

"It's fine, really." He just nodded and sighed.

An awkward silence filled the room after that. I cleared my throat about 5 minutes later.

"I think I should get home.." I bit my lip and looked at him. He nodded and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry this is weird.. And I can't take you home.. I'm supposed to be making some call-" I cut him off with a small laugh.

"That's fine Chad. I'll be okay." Though I wasn't so sure..

"Call me as soon as you get home, or message me.." He looked at me seriously and I nodded my head. I quickly hugged him, ran down the stairs and went out the door.

About 8 minutes into my walk I kept feeling like someone was watching me. The Jonas Brothers song, Paranoid, rang through my brain.

_I'm freaking out. Every time I turn around, something don't feel right. Just might be paranoid. I'm avoiding the lines cause they might just spread. Can someone stop the noise.._

I heard footsteps walking behind me a few times, but ever time I turned around, no one was there.. I finally made it through the door of the apartments. I went up the elevator to the pent house and sighed in relief when I felt safe. I picked up my phone and scrolled through my numbers. I found Chad's and pressed call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chad. I'm home and safe." I laughed lightly. I heard him breathe a sigh of relief.

"I;m gonna go make something to eat. I'll see you tomorrow at the studio if I bump into you. Bye!" I hung up and walked to the kitchen. I rubbed my head, closing my eyes as I stepped in.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't expecting to see what I saw.

* * *

Hey guys! _**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP GUYS. PLEASE! **__**IT ONLY TAKES A FEW SECONDS OF YOUR**_** LIFE..** I'm adding people into the story soon of the ones who asked to be in my story! _**I LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW=LOVE+FASTER**_** UPDATES.**


	11. Chapter 11

Omg guys! I love you all! I got 10 reviews?! Thanks!

I've decided to stop the shout-outs, because I think people are getting annoyed with them? TELL ME YOUR OPINION! ^.^ LOVE YOU ALL! This chapter is dedicated to ALL my readers! Even the silent ones!

Sonny: Get on with it already! Tell them what I saw!

Me: Fine fine! I don't own! Please enjoy and review afterwards!

* * *

I gasped and ran to the fridge.

_Tsk tsk tsk. Like Chad now, huh? Whore. I've got mommy. If you want her back, come alone to my place. The address is on the back. If you don't come before 3am, I'll assume you don't want her anymore. Remember. Come alone. Nice outfit by the way._

I shivered and dropped the note. I grabbed my pocket knife out of my drawer and took the elevator down. I started walking quickly to the address he gave me. I pulled out my phone and bit my lip.

He said to come alone.. But.. I ignored my conscience and dialed his number.

"Hey there. I knew you missed me. Couldn't resist all this, huh? I mean-" I cut Chad off with a loud groan.

"Shut the hell up and meet me by Starbucks. Now." I then hung up and paced back and forth in front of Starbucks.

About 10 minutes later, Chad pulled up to the curb in a car. I quickly got in and told him to part a few blocks away from where the address is. I told him what had happened, and he seemed pretty pissed. We were now arguing over me having to go in alone.

"Chad, be reasonable. The note said to come alone! If I don't.. He might just kill her and you.. and me... I just.. Please." I begged him for the hundredth time.

"Sonny..." I gave him a puppy dog face and he continued. "Fine.. Just.. If you need anything at all.. Call. If you can't, scream as loud as you can." I smiled and nodded quickly, jumping out of the car. He met me halfway then took me into a bear hug.

I kissed his cheek then moved away from him. "Wish me luck." I gave him a Sonny Smile, then started on the path to my doom.

I finally got there and let out a small sigh. I slowly walked in, keeping my back to the walls. Chad had told me to do that. I gripped my pocket knife harder and turned a corner.

"I see you'd like to keep her." I heard him laugh out.

I looked at him in disbelief. He truly was a disgusting being. "Shes not a freaking dog! Let her go. This is between you and me, Danny."

He smirked then rolled his eyes. He pulled her by her arm and threw her into me. I caught her in a tight hug then let her go.

"Mom, go run. Go a few blocks down. Chad, my friend, is there. Tell him your my mom and that I'm okay." I whispered. With a shake of her head, I knew she was going to be stubborn.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." She hissed quietly. I just pushed her and mouthed '_Go. I'm fine, really. Just go to_ Chad.'

She mouthed back with an _'I love you, Sonny.' _then ran off reluctantly. I sighed in relief then turned back to Danny.

"Please.. Now just let me go.."

"Haha. No. I have plans for you." He smirked and pulled me to the floor by my arm.

I whimpered and opened the knife out of my pocket knife. I quickly jerked it forward, stabbing his leg. He let out a strangled groan then stepped on my wrist. My hand let go of the knife as he leaned down and glared at me. He straddled me, keeping me pinned down.

He slowly kissed from my ear to my collar-bone slowly. I thrashed under him, trying to get free. Before I could even think of screaming, he covered my mouth tightly. He brought his knee up, keeping my wrist pinned as he brought his hand under my shirt. He slowly started slipping it off, giving me a smug look.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that. Now sit still and try not to scream too loudly." He grunted out. He then slipped my shirt off the whole way and I thrashed around more roughly, screaming into his hand.

I bit down hard and he let go of my mouth with a hiss, inspecting it. I took a deep breath in, and then let it out in a scream.

I'd never heard anything more desperate and loud. The sound surrounded me and echoed around.

Danny quickly slapped me hard across the face then put his hand back over mine. Tears started to fill my eyes as I realized that Chad might not be able to hear me. I'd probably be raped then dead before he gets here.

I started to imagine his face. He was probably hugging my mom, telling her things were okay. He was probably worried about me, thinking the worst. He probably wanted to run in and make sure I was okay. He probably wanted to-

I gasped as Danny moved his hands along my lower half. I didn't even realize that he'd taken off my shorts. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I thrashed around more roughly, trying to knock him off.

I started to send mind messages out to those I loved or were friends with. He had a tight grip, I knew I was a goner.

_Dear mom.. I love you more than words can explain. Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for still loving me.._

_Tawni.. Thank you for being a great friend.. Thank you for making me sign up for the cast.._

_So Random!.. Please know that it was great getting to know you.. I had a great time with all of you.. Thank you.._

_Chad.. Thank you.. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for being 'Dylan'. I wouldn't have you as a close friend, i guess that's what we are. I mean.. We did kiss... But so do friends with benefits.. Wait?! Oh my gosh! Are we that?! Ew!.. But wait... We never did IT.. You never parked your car in my garage.. So.. Good..- Oh shut up Sonny!_

"-and your going to wish you never spoke to me like that." I heard Danny say. My mind went back to reality as my tears fell.

All of my clothes were off, except for my panties.. Which he was about to tear off. The look in his eyes reminded me of a crazed lion.

I sobbed as I tried to get out of this again, but it was no use.

I guess this was it.. I was about to loose my virginity to Danny. By him raping me.. I closed my eyes tightly and let another sob out as he slid my panties down slowly.

He let go of my mouth, and I let out one more long and loud, agony filled scream.

* * *

Soooo.. You guys hate me yet? I know it's short, next chapter will be longer.

**_THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER I UPDATE! SO REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME AND WANT A VERY SOON UPDATE! I WANT AT LEAST 10. IF I GET MORE, MAYBE I'LL MAKE IT EVEN LONGER AND PUT A SURPRISE IN *HINT: A KISS. A VERY..LONG..KISS.*_**

**_LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW=QUICKER UPDATE!_**


	12. Chapter 12

About 9 reviews all in 24 hours guys?! Thanks! So I'm updating again cause I'm on a sugar high xD

Chad: She's acting drunk..

Me: *rolls around* I liikkee cccoookkiieeessss..

Chad: Alright, yea.. She doesn't own.. Enjoy!

* * *

He glared at me and slapped me hard. He clapped his hand back onto my mouth and pushed himself into me roughly. I screamed out in agony and tried to arch myself away from him, but it only caused more pain.

He chuckled and grunted at the same time, holding me down. The pain was so bad, I've never felt anything like it.

"Stupid girl. You should know better than to scream. I trusted you.. You broke that trust."

I glared up at him evilly, tears falling quickly down my cheeks. **_I _**broke _**his **_trust? Yea, sure. And Hitler was nice.

"Oh stop your crying! You look stupid." He chuckled out, pushing himself in harder.

I bit his hand hard, making him release. I took in a deep breath then screamed out with all my might.

"CHAD! CHAD HELP! HELP ME!" I sobbed as he put his hand back over my mouth.

_Why did I deserve this? What did I do? Why was this happening-_

Danny was tugged off and out of me roughly.

I sat up, wincing in pain. I backed up until I was leaning against a wall. I sobbed and tried to cover myself up with my arms. I looked over to my savour and breathed a sigh of relief.

Chad chuckled darkly and kicked Danny roughly in the side. He leaned down and whispered something in his ear, then spat on him.

He gave a few more rough punches to the head, knocking Danny out. Chad grunted, spat on him one more time, then started looking around.

I guessed he was looking for me, so I whimpered from my spot. His eyes widened as he ran up to me. He took me into his arms and held me tightly.

I grabbed onto his shirt and sobbed into his chest, not paying any mind that I was naked.

He quickly pulled his shirt off and slipped it over my head. Luckily, it went to my mid-thigh. He picked me up as if I was a delicate rose and hugged me to him.

I wound my arms around his neck and whimpered, clamping my legs together. Chad pressed his lips to my forehead and started walking. On our way past Danny, he sat up and groaned.

I hid my face in Chads chest as I sobbed.

"Aw. Would you look at that. Came a little late there though, huh Chad." Danny chuckled. I heard what sounded like a kick and a loud groan. Another kick, but no noise.

"It's alright Sonny. Hey, don't cry.. I'm gonna take you to the hospital and-"

"Chad no! Please, don't! C-can... Can you just.. Take me to your house.. Please.." I took in a snotty breathe through my nose and tried to calm my cries.

Chad bit his lip and then kissed my head. "If any thing is wrong though.. I'm taking you."

I nodded then hid my face back into his chest.

He put me into the back of the car, laying me down in the seats.

"Where's my mom?" I whispered, taking a deep breath in. I could smell his sent, and it calmed me down a bit.

"She didn't have her phone, and mine died. She ran to the police. She said she'd go back home afterwards." He said emotionless.

I looked at him confused for a few seconds before my eyelids became too heavy, and they dropped. I was sucked into the dark ocean once again.

~~~~IM~~~~IM~~~~IM~~~~

"I promise you. She's fine. Just get some sleep, okay Mrs. Munroe? I'm watching over her. Alright. Uh-hu. Okay. Have a good night. I'll call you in the morning. Bye."

I groaned as my eyes opened slowly. The lights weren't on, thank god. It probably would've burned my eyes out. I saw Chad putting his phone down on his dresser and then slam his fist into the wall next to it. I winced and stared at him for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Chad?"

He paused in his deep breathing then turned to see me. I tilted my head to the side then my eyes widened as everything came back to me.

I looked at the bed as I bit my lip. I was now in the shirt he put on me and some of his boxers.

A few defiant tears slipped out as I tried to keep my cool.

The bed dipped by me and I looked over at him, another tear falling out from the look in his eyes. He looked disgusted. _Probably by me._ I thought bitterly.

"I'm so sorry Sonny. Just so.. Damn sorry." He stare into my eyes with pure hatred, disgust and sadness.

"Don't be. You don't have to be sorry for feeling that way about me.. I understand." I looked down for a few seconds then back up into his eyes.

His eyes widened as he looked at me in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

"I can see it in your eyes, Chad. The disgust.. You should have just left me there. No one want's me. Why would you? Why would anyone? I'm just a broken shell of the little girl I was." My eyes widened as I realized that I said too much.

Everything had happened so fast. First I was just sitting there, tears falling down my cheeks. The next minute I was laying down with Chad on top of me, his lips connected to mine. He held onto my wrists lightly, on either side of my head.

I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. I loved it. It was filled with need and passion and just want.

He let go of my wrists slowly, as if he was scared I would take that chance to get out of his hold. _Pft! As if!_

His hands trailed down my sides, massaging lightly. It made me loosen up a bit. He pulled away and I whimpered, not wanting it to end. Before I could say anything though, his lips trailed from my jaw to my neck. He left small quick kisses down to my collar-bone, then came back up to my ear. He then kissed back to my lips.

I wove my fingers into his blonde hair, massaging lightly. He pulled away, keeping his hands on my hips. I opened my brown eyes to be met by blue pools.

"I'm not disgusted by you Sonny.. And.. I do want you. And don't you _dare_ say I should have just left you there. I should have been there sooner.. I should have stopped him before he.." He trailed off then sat up, closing his eyes tightly.

I sat up and got on my knees, tilting my head. I got it now. He was disgusted at himself.. Mad at himself.. And Danny of course.

"This.. This isn't your fault Chad." I whispered, bringing my hand to his back, rubbing lightly.

He groaned and pushed away from my touch. I retreated my hand slowly, tears welling up into my eyes again.

"_Yes it is._" He said sharply. I looked at him worriedly and shook my head

"Did you rape me?"

"What?" He looked at me, confusion in his eyes.

"You heard me."

"..No.." He said, almost as if it were a question. I could see the anger in his eyes though when I said rape.

"Did you laugh at me as it happened?"

"..No."

"Who was there for me? Who saved me?" I stared into his eyes.

"I didn't save you quick enough.." He looked away again.

I pulled him to look at me by his chin lightly. "It could have been worse. He could have started hurting me more.. He could have killed me."

He hugged me to him tightly and rested his chin on my head. I balled my fist into his shirt, snuggling into him.

"Thank you, Chad." I whispered. I could feel him shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it."

I closed my eyes and just bathed in this moment. I wish I could stop time and just keep it here. Or maybe just take a picture, and visit any time I wanted to. I just felt so safe here in his arms. And it scared me. But it made me feel wanted at the same time.

~~~~IM~~~~IM~~~~IM~~~~~

"Sonny!" Tawni yelled, hugging me tightly.

I laughed lightly and hugged her back. "Hi to you too."

"I missed you! You haven't been to school in a week!"

"Sorry.. I've just been sick." I lied, puling away. I gave her a small smile and pulled stuff out of my locker.

"Are you okay now?" I just nodded and shut my locker.

It had been a little more than a week since that night. I'd only seen Chad one more time after that, and I really missed him. I last saw him five days ago.

Gaven walked up to us and pointed his head to the left. I looked at Tawni, then back to Gaven. I hugged Tawni and told her I'd see her at lunch.

I hesitantly followed him into an empty class room, biting my lip.

He closed the door and then looked at me.

"You're in trouble."

I looked at him confused then looked to my right, seeing Brandon. Gaven walked over to him and sat on the desk by him. I stayed by the door, shaking my head.

"I don't have time for this. Your both always hot and cold and I'm getting sick of it." I turned to open the door, but right as I opened it, it was slammed shut by Brandon's hand.

"Listen to him." He looked me in the eyes, and I sighed.

I looked past Brandon and raised an eyebrow at Gaven.

"What do you mean?.." I asked, not sure if I even wanted to know.

Brandon moved back to his seat and I sat down on a desk in front of them.

Gaven looked at me with pity for a second before he spoke. "I know what happened to you. With Danny.."

I held up my hand and looked away. I didn't want to talk about it.

"You need to know Sonny..." He whispered.

"Know what?"...

Gaven looked to Brandon then back to me.

"This may sound weird.. But.. When you.. You know.. Pee.. Is there pain? Is there pain in your lower abdomen?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrows, shocked. How did he know that?

"Pervert.. How'd you know?"

His eyes widened, along with Brandon's. They shared a look then looked back to me.

"We were.. watching.. Danny for a while before after he took you.. He went into a doctor's office and got tested for STD'S.. Sonny.."

My eyes widened as I held my stomach. I brought a hand up to my mouth and choked on a sob.

I quickly ran out, with them chasing behind me. I ran into the girls bathroom and slid to the floor. I put my head into my knees and cried for a good 5 minutes. Once I calmed down, I picked up my phone and called the only person I wanted to talk to.

"Sonny? You okay? Shouldn't you be in class?" I sobbed when I heard his voice and closed my eyes tightly.

"Chad? Can you come get me?" I put my head back into my knees, sobbing loudly.

I heard some rustling in the background as I held the phone tightly to my ear.

"I'll be there soon. What happened?" I heard a car door shut and an engine start.

"You remember that night with Da-any?" I was so stupid. Of course he did.

"..Yes.."

"I think I have an STD.." I whispered.

* * *

So you guys hate me yet?

_**REVIEW AND IF I GET ENOUGH, I'LL POST THEN NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW! WANNA KNOW CHADS REACTION?!**_

_**WAS THERE SOMEONE IN THE BATHROOM WITH HER?! **_

_**REVIEW TO FIND OUT! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! :***_


	13. Chapter 13

Well guys.. I'm kinda disappointed.. I only got a bout 4 reviews.. I wasn't going to write another chapter. But then my amazing boyfriend reminded me why I write. Because I love it. So if you guys don't love it, then that's okay. I write as a stress reliever. And sure, I _**Love getting **_**_reviews._**But if I don't get any.. That's okay.. I love you all so much. You've brought me to tears before. No one really understands me, and so when I write and get reviews.. Well.. It makes me feel like I'm finally something. So thank you to those of you who review. It means **_SOO much to me. You'll never understand how much it means._**** 3**

* * *

I sat there, staring at the dirty white tile walls. I felt as if I were about to throw up. My mind kept going back to what had happened after I told Chad.

**_ ~~Flashback~~_**

_"I think I have an STD.." I whispered._

_I heard the screech of tires and then a long line of curse words._

_"What did you just say?" He asked, breathlessly. _

_"I..I think I have an-"_

_"No no.. Never mind.. Just.. Shut up for a few seconds.." _

_I pulled the phone away from my ear confused, then brought it back._

_"What did you just say to me?" I asked, disbelief in my voice. I mean, I had just told him some pretty big freaking news! _

_"I'll be there in a few minutes. Just stay where you are. Where exactly is that?"_

_I rolled my eyes at his hot and cold behavior._

_"The girls bathroom.. Closest to the main doors.." I whispered, another tear slipping down my face without permission. I then pressed the red button and put my phone by me._

_"So. STD huh?"_

_I gasped and looked up at Samantha. She had a devilish smirk on her face, and that's when I knew._

_I knew the bullying would come back, worse than ever. I knew no one would dare come around me. Not ever Tawni.. I knew my mom would find out. I hadn't told her that Danny did that to me. She'd been through stuff with him too._

_"You know. I always knew you were a slut. So did Chad Dylan Cooper give it to you? Wasn't he on 'your show'? I bet you both got pretty friendly." She chuckled out.  
_

_I gave her a murderous glare then looked to the floor._

_"Just wait until the school finds out!" She laughed and then quickly walked out of the bathroom._

**_~~ End of Flashback~~_**

How could I have been so stupid?! I should have checked before I called Chad..

Speaking of Chad, he still wasn't here. It's already been about 20 minutes, and I just wanted to get out of here.

Suddenly I heard talking in the hallway.

"She's in the bathroom.. Right there. Yea." It sounded like Gaven.

The bathroom door opened and in walked Chad. He stared at me for a few seconds, then quickly walked up to me. He put his arms under my legs and upper back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and took in his calming scent.

"You okay?" He whispered out. I just nodded into his neck.

He turned around and opened the door with his back, then started walking to the doors.

"Sonny!" Brandon ran up to us and then lifted me a bit, giving me a quick hug. "I'm sorry about the way I acted a while ago. Gaven too. He's just too baby to admit it."

I smiled slightly, and nodded. Chad walked off, his jaw clenched tight.

"Chad if I'm too heavy, I can wal-"

"No." He said sternly. He held me closer to him and sighed.

I slowly nodded then put my head back in his neck. He got to his car and slipped me into the passenger seat. He quickly kissed my cheek then ran to the other side.

"I'm taking you to the doctor." He stated then started the car.

My eyes widened and I shook my head frantically.

"Chad, Please! Don't do this.. I don't want to go.."

"Some STD'S can kill you Sonny. I'm not taking that chance with you." He kept his eyes straightforward, then pressed on the gas petal.

"Chad please.. I'll go another time.. Please.. Chad stop! Stop the car or so help me I'll jump out! I swear I will! Chad stop! Please.." Tears fell from my eyes as I pushed myself further into the seat.

I'll admit. I was scared as hell. I didn't want to die.. But then again, not all STD'S killed. But they did prevent you from being with your partner and having children. And I really wanted kids.. I wanted love.. So if I found out I had one, and I couldn't get rid of it... But then again.. I'd be putting others at risk..

I sobbed without realizing I'd started crying harder. I head Chad groan beside me as he looked at me through the side of his eye.

"Please don't cry Sonny.. This needs to be done... And if you're gonna hate me for it.." He sighed, "so be it."

"I-I don't h-hate you Ch-ad.." I hiccuped. His face softened a bit, and he pulled up into a hospital.

I held on tightly to my seat belt as he got out. He slid across the roof of the car then opened my door. He leaned his head down and looked at me.

"C'mon Sonny.. Please.." His eyes held so much sadness.. So much anger at Danny.. So much hurt.. I quickly shook my head and closed my eyes.

I heard him sigh, and he unbuckled my seat belt. I still held on tightly. Suddenly, I felt his soft warm lips on mine. I gasped, my eyes opening to see his closed. My eyes fluttered shut again and he quickly pulled me out of the car bride style when my grip loosened.

I whimpered and held on tightly to Chad as he closed the door. He started walking, continuously leaving small kisses all over my face.

My cheeks, my nose, my forehead, my chin, under both eyes, my lips, then over again. It slowly started calming me down, as I leaned into him more. He suddenly stopped and I turned my head to see a middle-aged women. We were in the women's health section of the hospital. She smiled kindly at me then turned her attention back to Chad.

"What seems to be the matter?" She asked. Chad kissed my cheek one last time, holding me closer to him.

"She needs to be tested.. For um.. Uh..-"

"STD'S.." I whispered, cutting him off. I hid my face in Chad's shoulder, feeling his body tense up.

"And would you be the cause for the.. STD if she did have one?" The lady asked, a slight pity tone taking over her voice.

My eyes widened quickly as I looked back to her, shaking my head feverishly. Chad chuckled lightly then stopped, shaking his head.

"No ma'am." He stated.

Her eyes softened as she looked at Chad.

"Do you know who did it?" She asked. I looked up slightly at Chad's face.

His face went rigged as he nodded one, his jaw clenching so tightly, I thought his teeth would break.

She nodded slowly then sighed. "If you could, Miss. Can you go sit in the waiting room? This young man here needs to fill out some papers."

Chad held onto me a bit tighter, and I just wiggled around in his arms. He slowly put me down, and looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked. I just nodded.

I smiled slightly then leaned up on my tippy toes, kissing him. I pulled back then slowly walked into the waiting room, rubbing my arm. I sat in a chair in the far corner and sighed.

_What were me and_ _Chad? _This thought roamed around in my head. I mean, I really liked him.. And I could only guess he did too from how he treated me.

A few minutes later, Chad joined me, sitting in the chair by me. He held my hand lightly, tracing his thumb over my skin. It sent tingles up my arm and through my arm, I tried to ignore it.

"Chad?" I nervously asked. He turned to look at me and nodded once.

"While I was waiting for you.. In the bathroom.." I stopped then looked down. "I'm bullied at school. There's this girl, Samantha. That girl you pushed up against the wall at my school... She was in there, and I didn't know. She's the one that spreads things about me around.. And.. She's gonna tell them all.. All of them.." I looked up with new tears in my eyes.

He held a blank expression then shook his head, looking away angrily.

"I just don't fucking get it." He whispered harshly. I winced then looked at him confused. "How could anyone do these things to you? Your just so sweet, and innocent.. And every single time you walk into a room, everyone seems happier. You put that stupid fake smile on, pretending your okay, and no one knows."

He took a deep breath then looked at me. "Your just amazing." He stated, shaking his head.

I stared at him for a few seconds before looking away and shaking my head. "I'm not 'amazing' Chad. I put that smile on, because no ones gonna give a damn. No one seems happier when I 'walk into a room'. And I'm not innocent. Not anymore anyway." I looked back at him.

He made a sound that was close to a growl, before taking my chin and kissing me.

I gasped, and he took advantage of it. We battled for dominance, he of course winning. He gently pulled me up and sat me on his lap, deepening the kiss.

It was slower, filled with more passion now. He brought his hands up and cupped my cheeks. He pulled away first, resting his forehead on mine.

"Your amazing to me. I light up when you walk in. And damn it Sonny, don't say it's not true." He stared me straight in the eyes as he said this.

A tear slipped out, and he brought his thumb up to brush it away.

Suddenly, I heard a lot of "Awww" and "That was just so.. beautiful..'s" around us. I blushed lightly and kept my eyes glued to his, not daring to look away.

"Sonny Munroe?" I bit my lip then turned my head to the door nervously. The lady from earlier smiled lightly and ushered me to come with her.

"Can't come with you kitten. But I'll be right here when you come back out. Kay? It's gonna be okay. Yea?" He smiled at me, nodding encouragingly.

I whimpered as he got up, holding me by my waist. He kissed my cheek then lightly pushed me to the door.

I looked back one last time before slowly walking through the door.

**Chad's POV (surprised? I think yes!)**

My smile faded as she walked through the door. I sat back down and put my head in my hands.

I swear if anything comes up positive.. I'll kill him.

I had freaked out when she told me. It was just so much to take in.. And the thing what that stupid school of hers.. It all just makes me sick.

A little girl walked up to me, a small smile on her face. She sat by me and tilted her head, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Was that your wife?" She asked with a cute lisp. I choked on air and shook my head.

"Um.. No.."

"Oh.. Your girlfriend?"

I thought about it for a bit. _Did I want Sonny to be my girlfriend?.. Well duh! Of course.._

"Yea.." I nodded and smiled.

She grinned big and giggled. "You guys are really cute together. Why is she here?"

I sighed and then looked around. "Where's your mommy or daddy?" I asked. She looked down sadly then back up to me.

"Mommy in the hospital. Mama made daddy leave because he hurt us.."

My heart clenched. She couldn't have been more than 5 or 6.

"Well.. Maybe we should get back to your mom, yea?" I asked, smiling slightly at her. She thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded.

I got up then pointed to her. "Lead the way!"

She nodded quickly then started hopping down a hall. I followed quickly behind, smiling at her. She stopped at a room then opened the door.

"Mommy?" She called out. She walked further into the room, looking around.

"Yes sweetie?" I walked in slowly then smiled slightly at her.

"Hello ma'am.. Sorry, but she just wandered off.. I thought I'd take her back."

She smiled widely at me and nodded. "Thank you very much." I nodded then slowly shut the door, quickly walking back to the waiting room.

**Sonny's POV (and we're back!)**

I lied down on the uncomfortable metal table. It was really cold, and I was shivering slightly.

"Alright sweetie. This'll feel uncomfortable. But it'll be over quick. Alright?"

I nodded and bit my lip hard.

~~~IM~~~IM~~~IM~~~

I sat on the table, swinging my legs back and forth. It had been about 10 minutes since the tests we're over, and still no word.

I heard whispered talking in the hallway. I tried to listen in, but couldn't hear. Suddenly, the voices stopped and the door opened.

The doctor looked at me sadly for a few seconds before closing the door behind her.

"Sweetie.." She rubbed my arm slowly then handed me some papers. "We tested, and it came back positive. You have an STD..Gonorrhea."

My hand flew up to my mouth and I quickly shook my head. I got up and ran out of the room. I ran down the hallway and out of the offices. I ran into the waiting room, and fell to my knees, sobbing in my hands. I heard footsteps run up to me and someone shaking me.

"Sonny? Sonny whats wrong?.. What happened?" I heard another pair of footsteps, and saw the doctor walk up to Chad.

I heard her tell him, and then felt tight arms wrap around me a few seconds later. I pushed myself into his chest and sobbed louder, not caring that I was in a waiting room full of people.

* * *

So you guys hate me yet? Don't worry guys! Good things will start happening soon! Promise!

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IT'LL ONLY TAKE A FEW SECONDS OF YOUR TIME, AND IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! **_

Review, and I might make a sequel after this is done ;3.. Not saying that this book is close to over yet though! Kinda far from it.. LOVE YOU ALL LOTS!

REVIEWS=LOVEEEE!... Please?...


	14. Chapter 14

Guys... _**I LOVE YOU ALL SO FREAKING**_** MUCH.** 9 reviews in about 12 hours?! Thank you!

I love you all very much. To tell you the truth, I think this story has shaped me up a bit. You know? I have amazing fans that read my story, and it makes me feel alive every time I see I have a new review. So thank you so so much 3

Enough with my ranting now. This chapter is dedicated to _caramel29_ and also _Lisaaaaaaaaaaa_. Thank you! 3

Tawni: Kat doesn't own anything! Ha! She wished.. Read on and enjoy! I love

* * *

I stared out the window emotionless. Chad tried to get me to talk, but I just kept my eyes on the window.

"Sonny.. Please talk to me. I'm sorry that this is happening to you.. Alright? But.. Don't take it out on me.."

"Chad. I don't _want to talk._ And I'm _not_ taking out on you. Just please.. Take me home and let me get some rest."

"Your not going to school tomorrow, are you?" He asked, seeming worried.

I nodded. "I'm not going to let her make me miss out on my education. I'm not going to let this ruin me. She said they could get rid of it." I said, dully.

Neither of us said anything else after that. As soon as he pulled up, I hopped out. I waved goodbye then ran inside, going into the elevator. I crossed my ars over my stomach and stared at myself in the mirror that was in there. My face scrunched up in disgust the longer I stared at myself.

I closed my eyes tightly as an ache started in my lower stomach. I opened my eyes again once the doors opened. I quickly walked out and opened the door to my apartment.

"Mom?" I yelled out.

No reply. I sighed. She had been working non stop since that night. I felt bad for her, this _was my_ fault.

I fell on the couch and stared at the wall to the right of me.

_How did this happen to me?** Why** did this happen to me?.._

I was beginning to think someone up here had something against me.

I pulled my laptop to my lap and waited for it to turn on. When it did, I started doing some research on Gonorrhea.

Pretty much everything i knew already..

Causes pain when you go to the bathroom..

Pain in lower stomach..

Can get rid of it..

Cant have babies..

_wait.. What?.._

I clicked the 'more info' button quickly, tears piling in my eyes.

_If you have had Gonorrhea, you may not be able to have children. There are medicines that can and will get rid of this STD, but if it is not treated quick enough.. You will not be able to have children. If not treated quickly, it will spread to women's reproductive system. This causes PID. (Pelvic Inflammatory Disorder). _

I must have re-read it at least 20 times. There was still hope.. I shook my head after a few seconds and opened a new tab. I went onto Facebook and gasped at what I saw.

Chad was carrying me out of the hospital, tears in my eyes. Someone had put a caption on it. _**'**_**Sonny_ Munroe. STD? I think yes.'_**

It was one of Samantha's groupies. There were already about 30 comments on it. I dared myself to look at some of them.

_**'Is that Chad Dylan Cooper? Wasn't he on the show she's on now? He gave it to her?'**_

_**'She's such a slut! Sleeping around..'**_

_**'I hear she was crying because he told her he didn't want her anymore.'**_

_**'That doesn't make sense though.. He's holding her. He looks pretty torn up..'**_

_**'Guys come on.. Leave her alone. Okay? This is getting ridiculous.' **_

I just shut my laptop off and stormed to my room. I stared at myself in my mirror for a few seconds, then shook my head.

"Your so ugly.. No one would want an ugly, fat, messed up girl like you." I whispered, glaring at the girl in the mirror.

I slowly walked into my bathroom and sat in front of the toilet.

And I don't know why I did it.. Maybe I've seen too many movies, or maybe I just felt as if someone were really watching me. But I looked around me, as if to make sure no one was there.

I brought my fingers up to my mouth, opened, then stuck them in. I moved them around until I felt bile coming up. I quickly leaned over and threw up into the toilet.

I did it one more time, then wiped my mouth.

I shakily got up and washed my mouth out with mouth wash. I washed my hands, then walked out after flushing it.

_Did I really just do that?_

Yes..

I lied down and curled up into a ball. The dark oceans of sleep pulled me in.

~~~~IM~~~~IM~~~~IM~~~~

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I looked at my clock and groaned. 5:07?.. I sighed and got up.

_Might as well get ready for Hell._

I looked through my closet and chose my outfit. I black, light hoodie, my dark blue skinny jeans, and my purple high-top Converse.

I walked into the bathroom, took a quick shower, then slowly walked into my room with the towel wrapped around me.

I looked at myself again in my mirror, then shook my head. I walked back into my bathroom, repeated the routine of throwing up and cleaning up, then walked back out.

I quickly got dressed and looked at the time.

6:00.

I grabbed my bag, pulled my hoodie over my head, then walked out the door. Mom was probably already gone.

I walked the 20 minute walk to school, and took a deep breath as I got to the gates.

_You can do this.. Your already here. Just don't pay attention to them. Walk in there, get through your day, then walk out. Simple._

And I stupidly decided to go with my conscience.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your nothing."

"Aids. It has to be Aids."

"Go kill yourself. No one would care."

There were just a _few_ of the things people have yelled in my face since I walked through the doors. I was now headed to my last period.

And you'll never guess who showed up.

"Hey there little miss STD." Samantha chuckled out, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and kept my head down, my hoodie covering my face.

I tried to walk past her, but no such luck.

Yay life.

"Listen. How about you stay away from Chad, and let me have him?"

I snorted and shook my head.

To be truthful, I felt worse for Chad. People kept saying they wanted him, or they would say I have an STD, so he must have one too.

"What was that?" Her screechy voice let out.

I cringed and glared at her. I was sick of every ones shit.

"Piss off." I said, loud enough for her to hear.

She just stared at me for a few seconds, before blinking.

"Listen. I'd love to sit and talk about what a lovely shade of_ slut _you're wearing, but I don't talk to girls that use crayola for make-up."

"What did you just say?" She screeched again, eyes widening. I smirked, but it was hidden by my hoodie.

"And I mean.. I know you'd love to spread your legs for Chad, but you're not his type. You should open books. Not your legs. You should blow minds. Not guys." I continued smugly.

I knew I was gonna pay for it.

She pushed me down, then pulled me back up roughly by my hair. I tried pushing her away, but she only pulled me into the bathroom.

She pulled me to the hand dryer and smirked.

_Not this again.._

She held me into the wall and pushed my hand into it. She turned it on and held my struggling body hard against the wall. I whimpered loudly, trying to hold in my scream.

She pulled me away, throwing me to the ground. I groaned as everything started getting dizzy. I slowly got up and tried to push her down, but no luck.

How was she so much stronger than me?!

She banged my head on one of the bathroom stalls doors, then let me go.

"Bitch." She glared down at me.

I slowly slid up the wall, then quickly ran out of the door. I held my hand close to me, finally letting the tears fall.

I walked down the hallway a bit more, then sat down against a wall. My hand was causing me to feel dizzy.

I sobbed as I looked down at it. The skin there was red and blistered. I blew on it, making it hurt worse. I whimpered and looked around me.

"Sonny? Why are you out of class?"

Was that?..

"Chad?"

"Yea baby. You okay?" He sat down by me and looked me over. When his eyes came to my hand, his eyes narrowed.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." I instantly replied.

He looked me in the eyes for a few seconds before getting up.

He started walking away, looking around. I tilted my head confused until I saw him stop walking.

It looked like he said something to someone before he quickly disappeared behind a wall.

I quickly got up and ran over, worried.

"C'mon Chad. We both know you don't want that slut. Why would you?" I heard Samantha's sickly sweet voice.

"Shut up. Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"I'm liking this position. How about we take it to my place?" I could almost hear her smirk.

"Sorry. But I don't like bimbos like you."

I turned the corner and stared at the scene before me.

Chad had his arms tightly gripped on Samantha's arms, pushing her hard into a wall.

"Chad.." I whispered, looking to the ground.

Before I knew it, I heard a whimper then felt Chad's soft lips on mine.

I gasped as he held onto my wrists, not wanting me to push away. Which he's stupid if he thought I would do that.

I pressed my lips into his harder, wanting to be as close as possible. He let go of my wrists then slowly trailed his hands down my sides. He pulled me closer by my waist. Not even a piece of paper could fit between us.

He bit my lip, causing me to gasp. He took that to his advantage and slid his tongue over mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tippy-toes so he wouldn't have to lean down so much.

We were suddenly interrupted by a scoff. Chad pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. He stared into my eyes, almost as if he could see to my soul.

"And don't you dare ever. Ever. Touch her or talk about her the wrong way again. If you do. I'm afraid I wont be so nice. Hurting a girl isn't on my to-do list. But I swear on my life. If you so much as _look _at her the wrong way again. You'll deeply regret it." He said this, still staring deeply into my eyes.

He finally looked away as we heard a startled gasp. I looked over Chad's shoulder to see anger in Samantha's eyes.

"Whatever." She mumbled, before storming off.

Chad looked back to me then sighed.

"You get yourself into so much trouble little Missy."

I pouted and he shook his head. He brought his thumb up and brushed it over my lips, causing my teeth to let go.

"Don't do that.."

I just giggled and nodded.

He stepped away a step then looked at my hand.

"Lets get back to my place. Yea?"

I nodded and smiled at him.

~~~~IM~~~~IM~~~~IM~~~~IM~~~~

"Ouch!" I winced, biting my lip harder.

Chad had been playing doctor, well trying.

He looked at me apologetically. "Sorry.. All done."

I looked at my hand then smiled. It was wrapped up in gauze with healing medicine on it.

"Thank you, Chad."

He nodded and smiled.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I decided to break it though.

"Chad?"... I looked down nervously, swinging my legs back and forth. We were on his bed, and it was tall. My feet didn't touch.

"Yea Little Missy?"

"..What...What um.. are we.. What are we?" I asked, nervously.

I chanced a glance at him through the corner of his eye.

His eyebrows were furrowed, like they usually were when he concentrated too hard. He then looked over at me and smiled that breath-taking smile of his.

"Whatever you want, Princess."

I blushed and looked back to the floor. He took my chin in his hand and tilted it to his eye level.

"I don't know Chad... I really like you.. But I don't want to take you into my mess.."

He smirked and shook his head.

"I already am."

I giggled and nodded my head. "True.."

"So is that a yes?" He asked.

"A yes to what? I don't quite remember you asking me anything.." I played innocent

He gave me a blank stare for a few seconds before chuckling lightly.

"Sonny Munroe. Will you do me the honors and," he got down on one knee and looked up at me, "be my girlfriend?"

I faked a gasp and held my hand to my chest. "Chad.. This is so sudden! I-I don't know what to say!"..

"Whatever loser. How about yes?" He chuckled again.

I nodded quickly and giggled. "Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes."

He stood me up, then tilted me down, his arm supporting me as squealed. I was slanted to an angle. He leaned down and kissed me, making my knees go weak.

* * *

Hey guys! As I said earlier..

**_I REALLY REALLY REALLY FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

**_IF YOU LOVE ME TOO, IN YOUR REVIEW PUT "CHANNY 4EVA!"_**

**_IF YOU COULD, PLEASE TAKE A FEW SECONDS TO LEAVE A REVIEW. IM ABOUT TO START PUTTING THE PEOPLE WHO ASKED TO BE IN MY STORY IN! _**

**_REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER! 3 LOVE YOU GUYS!_****3**


End file.
